


Ocalenie

by Emerald_Vert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Creature Fic, F/M, M/M, mentorfic
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Vert/pseuds/Emerald_Vert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedna decyzja może zaważyć na życiu nie tylko jednego istnienia. Pytanie, czy jest właściwa? A pogłoski o krwiożerczej naturze tajemniczego, skrytego mistrza eliksirów mogą okazać się prawdziwe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział pierwszy

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Wspomnienia o torturach i przemocy domowej. Jednak bez dokładnych opisów.
> 
> OoO
> 
> Jedno z moich pierwszych opowiadań, nad którym wciąż pracuję.

Rozdział pierwszy   
  
  
—  _Z...zostaw mnie! P-proszę… B-błagam, nie! Nie! N-nie…_    
  
Severus odpoczywał w swoich podziemnych komnatach w Hogwarcie, gdy w swoim umyśle usłyszał szept… Słaby, błagalny głos. Gwałtownie odrzucił czytany artykuł niemieckiego mistrza eliksirów na temat nowej formuły odmiany Veritaserum, która może być bezpiecznie podawana osobom poniżej piętnastego roku życia. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie potrafił opanować przepełniającego go koszmarnego bólu i rozpaczy, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie są jego. W jednej chwili przywołał szklaneczkę podwójnej szkockiej i wychylił zawartość jednym haustem.   
  
Niewiele to pomogło.   
  
Gorączkowe, bezradne błagania wciąż rozbrzmiewały w jego umyśle niczym mantra, szeptane przez dziwnie znajomy głos. Po chwili słowa przestały mieć jakikolwiek sens. Do jego umysłu przez wzmocnione bariery mentalne przebijał się słabnący krzyk, przechodzący w bezsilny, zdławiony szloch. Kogoś, kto nie ma już żadnej nadziei na szybką i bezbolesną śmierć.   
  
—  _Nie… błagam!_    
  
Nagle Severus rozpoznał ten głos, co go ogromnie zaskoczyło.   
  
_Potter?!_  
  
Smarkacz powinien być bezpieczny! Czyżby Czarny Pan znalazł dom jego krewnych? Bardzo mało prawdopodobne, choć nawet wtedy Osłony Krwi powinny były wytrzymać, chyba że…   
  
Głupi, bezrozumni śmiertelnicy!   
  
Severus nigdy nie miał sentymentu do mugoli, jednak teraz czuł palącą złość na ich bezmyślność, która może kosztować życie młodego czarodzieja.   
  
Jak to się stało, że nie słyszał o planowaniu ataku śmierciożerców na niemagicznych krewnych Pottera i porwaniu chłopaka? Czemu Czarny Pan nie ujawnił mu, jednemu z najbardziej zaufanych ludzi, swych planów co do Pottera? Gdyby je znał, rzecz jasna, mógłby zapobiec temu, informując o nich Zakon.   
  
Czyżby ktoś działał na własną rękę, by odzyskać nadwątloną pozycję i zaufanie? Oczywiście, Nott, Augustus Avery i Rabastan Lestrange z bratem byli zdolni do wszystkiego, by odzyskać względy Czarnego Pana. Ta czwórka musiała maczać w tym palce.   
  
Jak długo więzili chłopaka?   
  
Nie miał czasu na rozważenie swoich pytań i całej sytuacji. Poczuł znajome, aczkolwiek bardzo nieprzyjemne, naglące pieczenie lewego przedramienia. Błyskawicznie wyciągnął z ukrytego schowka jedwabną czarną szatę i srebrną maskę wysokiej rangi śmierciożercy, chowając do specjalnych kieszeni zmniejszoną pelerynę uzdrawiającą i kilkanaście fiolek z rozmaitymi eliksirami wzmacniającymi, osłaniającymi, uzdrawiającymi, przeciwbólowymi o dużej mocy, tak na wszelki wypadek. Zawsze tak robił, idąc na spotkanie śmierciożerców. Nie było wiadomo, co go tam spotka i co, oraz kiedy, będzie potrzebne. Do swojej szaty schował również ostatnie dzieło sztuki warzenia trucizn, nad którym pracował przez ostatni miesiąc na specjalne życzenie Czarnego Pana. Po paru minutach był gotowy do spotkania z szaleńcem terroryzującym mugolską i czarodziejską społeczność.   
  
Wkrótce stał w jednej z dawnych sal balowych rezydencji rodziny Riddle. Czarny Pan właśnie w tej komnacie urządził coś w rodzaju Sali Tronowej i tu zwykle przyjmował swoich popleczników oraz obserwował odrażające sesje tortur czarodziejów lub mugoli. Sala Tronowa zwykle mogła pomieścić kilkadziesiąt osób, choć ostatnio liczba wolnych popleczników Toma zmalała, ale mimo to komnata ta nie była zbyt wielka na ogólne spotkania. Zostawało nadal sporo miejsca, by dręczyć nieszczęsne ofiary. Spotkania Wewnętrznego Kręgu zwykle odbywały się w niedalekim Czarnym Gabinecie, gdzie nieliczni zebrani siedzieli przy sporym owalnym stole, po którym wiła się Nagini.   
  
Zgodnie z życzeniem Voldemorta, Severus nie miał obowiązku uczestniczyć w ogólnych zebraniach śmierciożerców, choć czasem musiał brać udział w polowaniach na śmiertelników. Był jednym z faworytów i należał do Wewnętrznego Kręgu śmierciożerców, wąskiej grupy wybrańców. Ponadto, Snape cieszył się wysoką pozycją wśród Jego popleczników, wykonując powierzone rozmaite poufne misje oraz zadania, polegające między innymi na dezinformacji Zakonu i zdobyciu od jego członków kluczowych wiadomości. Znając wyśmienicie arkana sztuki warzenia eliksirów, zaopatrywał Czarnego Pana w zabójcze trucizny i eliksiry wykorzystywane w torturowaniu ludzi, czy to magicznych, czy też nie.   
  
— Dziś jest nasz szczęśliwy wieczór, moje wierne sługi — odezwał się Voldemort z paskudnym, obłąkanym uśmiechem na wężowatej twarzy. — Już wkrótce świat znów będzie u naszych stóp i utopimy go we krwi mugoli, szlam i zdrajców. Tych głupców, którzy nie przejdą na moją stronę, nic nie ochroni. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył zginie ostatni, najpierw zobaczy swoich nędznych przyjaciół, martwych u moich stóp. Tak, dobrze się domyślacie,  _Cudowne Dziecko Światła_  jest w tym domu, w kwaterach gościnnych kilka metrów pod naszymi stopami. Goszczę je od ponad trzech dni i smarkacz już nie jest tak pyskaty, muszę zauważyć, że to zasługa paru spotkań z Wewnętrznym Kręgiem oraz opieki panów Gayleya i Notta.   
  
Voldemort wydawał się rozbawiony i wyjątkowo w dobrym humorze. Już sam ten fakt sprawiał, że niepokój Severusa rósł z minuty na minutę. Przez salę przebiegł szmer podziwu i rozbawienia, większość śmierciożerców nie mogła się doczekać triumfu nad niepokonanym do tej pory gówniarzem.   
  
Severus, z trudem trzymał się swej roli i nie okazał, jak mocno poruszyła go ta wiadomość.   
  
_Ponad trzy dni? W lochach Czarnego Pana? Parę spotkań z Wewnętrznym Kręgiem i opieka Gayleya i Notta? I chłopak jeszcze żyje?!_  
  
Potter naprawdę miał potwornego pecha.   
  
Dziwne, że Tom nie wezwał swojego mistrza eliksirów na te „zabawy", choć niechęć Snape'a do Potterów, zarówno seniora jak i juniora, była doskonale znana Czarnemu Panu. Jednak nawet młody Potter nie zasługiwał, by gnić w lochach rezydencji Riddle’a.   
  
Severus stłumił przemożną chęć obnażenia kłów i rzucenia się do gardła stojącego nieopodal Gayleya. Mógł bez trudu wywęszyć, że tamten niedawno się pożywiał z Pottera, na jego szacie czuł świeżą krew chłopaka.   
  
_Na rozum Merlina!_ To w końcu jeszcze dzieciak! Kilkunastoletni smarkacz, który powinien cieszyć się z zasłużonych letnich wakacji, a nie być bez ustanku dręczony w każdy możliwy sposób dla chorej przyjemności Toma i jego bezgranicznie durnych, okrutnych, krwiożerczych zwolenników. Snape czuł, spoglądając na Gayleya dumnego z niewypowiedzianej pochwały, jak wzbiera w nim żądza krwi i mordu.   
  
Jeśli chłopak zdołał przetrwać długie godziny nieustannej męczarni, zgotowanej mu z rozkazu i dla rozrywki Czarnego Pana nie popadając w obłęd..   
  
Severusa przeszedł dreszcz na samą myśl. Nikt z wielu więźniów przetrzymywanych tu lub w lochach rezydencji Lestrange’ów nie przeżył więcej niż parę godzin i każdy z nich skonał mniej lub bardziej pozbawiony władz umysłowych.   
  
Cholerny Złoty Chłopiec wytrzymał trzy dni.   
  
Mistrz eliksirów spojrzał na Gayleya z nieukrywaną odrazą. Florian Gayley uważał się za potężnego wampira, choć wedle norm wampirów był świeżo wyklutym pisklęciem, przemienionym z czarodzieja zaledwie kilkanaście lat temu, gdy po raz pierwszy Voldemort siał strach i śmierć. Jeszcze za swego nędznego śmiertelnego żywota uwielbiał pastwić się nad każdą schwytaną osobą.   
  
Wampir, który go przemienił, nie zadał sobie trudu sprawowania nad nim wymaganej przez wszystkie klany opieki przez pierwsze miesiące po przemianie i nie nauczył go obowiązujących zasad, co spowodowało, że Gayley stał się jeszcze brutalniejszy, wykorzystując dopiero co uzyskaną siłę, prędkość i wyostrzone zmysły do niegodnych, ohydnych czynów. Od kilkunastu lat jego nazwisko widniało na liście Ministerstwa Magii najbardziej poszukiwanych śmierciożerców z adnotacją „niezarejestrowany, nie powiązany z żadnym klanem, wampir".   
  
To wystarczało, by budzić strach wśród całej czarodziejskiej społeczności. Z premedytacją i rozmysłem zadawał cierpienie tym, którzy mieli nieszczęście stanąć mu na drodze, znajdując perwersyjną przyjemność w torturowaniu ofiar przy pomocy magii i kłów. Po tym, jak Tom dosłownie wyparował po nie do końca udanym ataku na kilkunastomiesięcznego Pottera, Gayley znalazł schronienie u braci Lestrange.   
  
Natomiast Nott z kolei był głupim, sadystycznym potworem w skórze śmiertelnego czarodzieja. Działał bez polotu, bazując na najniższych instynktach. Katował swoje ofiary za pomocą wszelkich możliwych sposobów. Ponadto, był jednym z nielicznych śmierciożerców, którzy przekraczali wszelkie granice, dopuszczając się wobec ofiar przemocy seksualnej.   
  
W społeczności czarodziejskiej gwałt należał do rzadkości, co dodatkowo zabezpieczało prawo, ponieważ na podstawie dowodów w postaci wspomnień ofiary, sprawcę karano niemal automatycznie pocałunkiem dementora. Choć wśród śmierciożerców można było znaleźć wszelkiej maści okrutników i sadystów, to większość z nich preferowała używanie magii, jako „czystszej" metody zadawania cierpienia.   
  
Ci, którym to nie wystarczało, zazwyczaj nie działali na specjalne życzenie Czarnego Pana, a po prostu zaspokajali bezwstydnie swoje zdeprawowane żądze podczas wypadów i „zabaw" śmierciożerców.   
  
Zwykle Czarny Pan z zazdrością i fascynacją przyglądał się tym potwornościom wyczynianym przez swoje sługi. Snape był jednym z nielicznych, którzy wiedzieli, że po odzyskaniu ciała, mimo wielu bezowocnych prób, Tom nie był w stanie zaspokoić własnych cielesnych pragnień, pozostając zachłannym obserwatorem brutalnych ataków.   
  
**OoOoO**  
  
Severus wiedział, że podejmując misję ratunkową, nie może liczyć na pomoc nikogo z zewnątrz. Nikt z członków Zakonu nawet nie ma pojęcia, w jak strasznym niebezpieczeństwie znajduje się Złote Dziecko, wybawca z Przepowiedni... A wraz z nim cała przyszłość świata czarodziejów.   
  
Jedynym sprzymierzeńcem Severusa w Wewnętrznym Kręgu był Lucjusz Malfoy, który niezbyt często pracował na rzecz Zakonu, ale na swój sposób utrudniał i sabotował działania Voldemorta. Przyjaźnili się od lat i Severus miał zaszczyt zostać ojcem chrzestnym jedynego syna Lucjusza, Draco. Ostatnio jednak obaj rozluźnili swoją współpracę z Zakonem na rzecz rozwijania własnej metody pozbycia się Toma wraz z jego poplecznikami raz na zawsze. Postanowił powiadomić Lucjusza o całej sprawie i planach ucieczki, gdy tylko Potter będzie bezpieczny i opatrzony w jego komnatach.   
  
Jako wieloletni szpieg i częsty bywalec w rezydencji Toma, Severus doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że wydostanie kogokolwiek z dobrze strzeżonych magicznymi zabezpieczeniami lochów i ucieczka z rezydencji Riddle było nie lada wyzwaniem. Jednak nie było to zadanie niewykonalne. Przy pomocy Lucjusza, mogło się nawet udać i zakończyć wyrwaniem nieszczęsnego Wybrańca z tego piekielnego miejsca.   
  
Jeśli uda im się uciec, Severus nie będzie miał żadnej możliwości powrotu do infiltracji tego miejsca, jego pozycja w Wewnętrznym Kręgu będzie całkowicie spalona, podobny los spotka Malfoya, jeśli jasnowłosy czarodziej zdecyduje mu się pomóc, ale wiedział, że była to naprawdę niewielka cena za utrzymanie Pottera przy życiu.   
  
Severus rzadko pozwalał sobie na okazywanie komukolwiek sympatii i współczucia, a zwłaszcza temu nieznośnemu, zarozumiałemu gówniarzowi, który był tak głupi i nieostrożny, że się dał schwytać. Z drugiej strony miał świadomość, że uprowadzenie chłopaka nie stanowiło żadnego problemu dla kilku, znakomicie wyszkolonych w arkanach czarnej magii, dorosłych czarodziejów. Działając z zaskoczenia, najpewniej wykorzystaliby fakt, że Potter objęty był jeszcze Namiarem. W dodatku, najpewniej bez swej różdżki przy sobie, nie miał absolutnie żadnych szans z żadnym ze swoich przeciwników.   
  
Głos Czarnego Pana wyrwał go z rozmyślań.   
  
— Severusie, podejdź. Mam nadzieję, że przyniosłeś mi obiecany upominek. Doskonale. Zapewniliśmy naszemu drogiemu gościowi wiele niezapomnianych rozrywek, choć wiem, że i ty dostarczyłbyś mu dodatkowych atrakcji, jednak uwarzenie tego, o co prosiłem było ważniejsze, nawet od dręczenia Złotego Chłopca. — Tom z nieprzyjemnym uśmiechem skinął dłonią na niego.   
  
Snape powoli zbliżył się i ukląkł przed nim, nisko chyląc czoła, by podnieść nieznacznie rąbek jego zabrudzonej szaty w kierunku swych ust, ale nie pocałował jej. Następnie wyciągnął niedużą fiolkę wypełnioną wściekle fioletowym eliksirem i położył ją na wyciągniętej dłoni Voldemorta, starając się zachować pozory uległości.   
  
Okrutne, zimne oczy błysnęły na widok dostarczonej trucizny. Nastąpiła szybka, lecz precyzyjna ocena eliksiru i po chwili Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się z uznaniem.   
  
— Dobrze się wywiązałeś z powierzonego ci zadania. Jestem zadowolony, że tak szybko przyniosłeś mi ten eliksir, Severusie. Zasłużyłeś na nagrodę, mój wierny mistrzu eliksirów.   
  
Czarny Pan pstryknął palcami i fiolka znikła, trafiając do odpowiedniego schowka. Nie domyślał się, że mistrz eliksirów opracowując daną niebezpieczną formułę, zawsze dbał o to, by mieć pod ręką jej neutralizator. Nigdy nie było wiadomo, czy sam nie zostanie poczęstowany swoim dziełem. Severus, będąc wampirem z urodzenia, nie martwił się o swoje życie. Żadna, nawet najsilniejsza z trucizn, nie zabiłaby go. Jednak zawsze istniało ryzyko poważnego osłabienia, na które nie mógł sobie pozwolić w tym miejscu.   
  
— Mój panie, twoje uznanie niezmiernie raduje moje serce. Choć twój uniżony sługa nie jest godny tych słów i nie zasłużył… — odparł skromnie Severus, nie podnosząc wzroku na pozbawionego ludzkich odruchów wężowatego mężczyznę.   
  
— Severusie, spośród wszystkich zebranych w tej sali, ostatnio jedynie ty zadowoliłeś mnie wystarczająco, by zasłużyć na specjalną nagrodę. Powstań, Severusie Snapie i spójrz na mnie — zażądał Tom lodowatym tonem i kontynuował, gdy Snape spełnił rozkaz: — Od tej chwili mały Potter jest twój. Zrób z nim, co chcesz, jednak pamiętaj, że ma żyć jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Sam chcę go zabić. — syknął Voldemort, głaszcząc długimi palcami swoją różdżkę i rozglądając się po sali. — Niestety, obawiam się, że nie jest w dobrym stanie, mimo troskliwej opieki Notta, dla którego zajęcie się smarkaczem okazało się być prawdziwą przyjemnością. — Czarny Pan roześmiał się paskudnie.   
  
Śmierciożercy gromadnie zaczęli mu wtórować.   
  
Po chwili cichy, wyzuty z emocji głos ciągnął:   
  
— Jeśli chcesz, mój drogi Severusie, masz moją zgodę. Weź go do swych komnat i zajmij się nim. Chcę, by był w lepszej formie, gdy ponownie stanie przed moim obliczem. Nie znaczy to jednak, że masz się powstrzymywać od skosztowania swojej nagrody. Gayley się rozpływał…   
  
Severus poczuł, jak znów wzbiera w nim gniew, słysząc kolejny wybuch rechotu śmierciożerców za sobą.   
  
_Nott z przyjemnością zajmujący się chłopcem? Ten nędzny śmieć? Z przyjemnością?!_  
  
To stwierdzenie zakrawało na kiepski żart. Nie uwalniając swoich emocji pozwolił, by wąskie wargi wygięły się nieznacznie w złośliwym uśmiechu.   
  
_Nie mogę dopuścić, by ktokolwiek mnie przejrzał_ , powtarzał sobie w duchu, walcząc z przemożną chęcią rzucenia się do gardła temu tchórzliwemu, okrutnemu śmiertelnikowi, który wmówił sobie, że posiada boską moc.   
  
Zmusił się, by utrzymać wzrok na odpychającej w pół gadziej twarzy Toma i z galanterią podziękował za tak hojny dar. Wiedział, jak kapryśny bywa Czarny Pan i jak łatwo zmienia zdanie. By wyrwać chłopaka z tego piekielnego miejsca, nie mógł pozwolić nikomu odebrać sobie praw do niego, ani sprowokować Czarnego Pana do zmiany zdania.   
  
Voldemort skrzywił się w uśmiechu, gestem zezwalając mu na odejście.   
  
— Idź, Severusie, nie zatrzymuję cię dłużej. Odbierz swą nagrodę. Rabastanie, Bello, wprowadźcie naszych nowych gości i niech zabawa się wreszcie zacznie!   
  
Snape stanął z boku i skrzywił się nieznacznie, gdy podwójne skrzydła drzwi po prawej stronie uchyliły się. Wprowadzono około piętnastu, dwudziestu osób w różnym wieku. Severus wiedział, że wszyscy zginą w ciągu najbliższych paru godzin. Zachowując obojętność i znudzony wyraz twarzy, przyglądał się im. Już teraz czuł ich zdezorientowanie, obezwładniający strach, zrezygnowanie.   
  
Na całe szczęście nie było wśród nich małych dzieci. Zwykle starał się przekonać Toma, by przynajmniej jedno z nich trafiło do niego w charakterze „maskotki". Tylko w ten sposób mógł je ocalić przed niechybną śmiercią i przekazać Dumbledore'owi. Tym razem wśród schwytanych było ośmioro czarodziejów obojga płci i w różnym wieku, najpewniej z rodzin niemagicznych, sądząc po ilości połamanych różdżek rzuconych pod stopy Voldemorta.   
  
Dwie osoby wyciągnięto siłą na środek. Tom skinął głową, rozpoczynając piekielne rozrywki śmierciożerców i napawając się swym rychłym zwycięstwem, przyglądał się „rozgrzewce" przy akompaniamencie pierwszych błagań o litość i krzyków bólu ofiar.   
  
**OoOoO**    
  
Snape skorzystał z możliwości opuszczenia miejsca kaźni i starał się jak najprędzej dotrzeć do Harry'ego Pottera. Zszedł do podziemi i skoncentrował się na odbieraniu myśli i emocji chłopca, by go do niego zaprowadziły.   
  
Chłopak musiał stracić przytomność, bo nie docierała do niego żadna świadoma myśl, nic prócz rozdzierającego bólu i instynktownego, obezwładniającego strachu przed kolejną wizytą kogokolwiek.   
  
Severus powoli szedł ciemnym, chłodnym korytarzem, z różdżką schowaną w rękawie. Chciał zaskoczyć strażników, nim odeśle ich na górę. Wyczuł, a następnie usłyszał przed jedną z najbardziej magicznie strzeżonych cel dwóch śmierciożerców czymś niezwykle rozbawionych. Rozmawiali, raz po raz wybuchając paskudnym, okrutnym śmiechem. Nott i dziobaty chudzielec, którego pamiętał z Hogwartu. Ach, tak… Primus Hawkins. Kolejny jego były uczeń w sidłach tego szaleńca. Gdy Severus nagle stanął nieopodal i pozwolił im się zauważyć, ich śmiech natychmiast ucichł.   
  
— Możecie iść na górę. Zabawa już się zaczęła — odezwał się mistrz eliksirów obojętnym, chłodnym tonem. — Dotrzymam towarzystwa panu Potterowi.   
  
— Florian mówił, że słodziutki z niego kąsek. Zasmakuje ci,  _profesorze_  Snapie — zadrwił dziobaty chłopak z dwuznacznym uśmiechem. — A Nott wspominał, że ma takie młode, niewinne, gorące ciałko...   
  
Nott gorliwie skinął głową, klepiąc dziobatego po ramieniu. Na jego ustach wykwitł nieprzyjemny, lubieżny uśmiech i mruknął:   
  
— Sama rozkosz… Taa… I taki  _ciaśniutki_ …   
  
Severus błyskawicznie pchnął dziobatego chłopaka na ścianę. Wyciągając w ułamku sekundy swoją różdżkę z rękawa szaty, przycisnął ją do jego gardła, z premedytacją dławiąc chłopaka i eksponując kły, warknął na tyle głośno, by usłyszał go też Nott. Ten w pierwszej chwili cofnął się, ale nie miał dokąd uciekać, w akcie przedziwnej odwagi wyszarpnął różdżkę, unosząc ją chwiejnie w kierunku Snape'a.   
  
— Jeszcze słowo, Hawkins, a będzie ostatnim, które zdołasz wyksztusić, rozumiesz? Nott, opuść różdżkę, natychmiast! Nie drażnijcie mnie, jeśli chcecie dożyć jutra — syknął jadowicie i urwał na moment, obaj cuchnęli nagłym strachem. Zanim się odezwał ponownie, rozkoszował się tą chwilą. — Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, _panie_  Hawkins, zgodnie z życzeniem Czarnego Pana, Potter jest teraz pod moją całkowitą opieką i zapewniam, że ktokolwiek go tknie bez mojej wiedzy i zgody choćby palcem, będzie skamleć o dobicie. Dotarło, Nott? Nie mam w zwyczaju dzielić się z nikim tym, co należy tylko do mnie. — Rzucił szumowinie mordercze spojrzenie i kontynuował, gdy tamten szybko kiwnął głową, oblizując nerwowo wargi: — Bardzo mnie to cieszy. A ty, Hawkins, jeśli jeszcze raz bez pozwolenia otworzysz usta w mojej obecności, sprawdzę, jak smakuje twoja krew.   
  
Mistrz eliksirów z obrzydzeniem puścił dziobatego smarkacza i zadowolonym spojrzeniem podążał za dwójką wystraszonych na śmierć śmierciożerców, oddalających w pośpiechu się i co chwilę zerkających za siebie.   
  
Jak zwykle, groźba okazała się skuteczna. Jego umiejętności i doświadczenie bezwzględnego śmierciożercy, szpiega oraz fakt, że był jednym z najbardziej potężnych czarodziejów wśród sług Czarnego Pana, skutecznie onieśmielała ich, a w połączeniu z jego drapieżną naturą wampira sprawiało, że większość z nich po prostu potwornie się go bała i starała się mieć w nim sojusznika.   
  
Pożywianie się wbrew woli żywej istoty posiadającej choć śladową inteligencję nigdy nie należało do jego przyjemności. Zmuszony do tego okolicznościami, niezwykle trudnymi obowiązkami szpiega – śmierciożercy, Severus szybko pozbawiał ofiarę świadomości i nie zadawał jej zbędnego cierpienia, magicznie wywołując wszelkie potrzebne efekty dźwiękowe i wizualne do przedstawienia, którego głównym widzem był Czarny Pan. Jednak ze złowrogim uśmiechem stwierdził, że mógł zrobić wyjątek od tej reguły, jeśli chodziło o sadystycznych śmierciożerców.   
  
Chwilę później, gdy był pewny, że jest sam i nikt go nie zaskoczy, wypowiedział odpowiednie hasło, by ukazało się magicznie zabezpieczone wejście. Wszedł do niewielkiej, ciemnej i cuchnącej celi. W powietrzu czuł świeżą krew, wyostrzonym zmysłem słuchu słyszał powolne krople, rozpryskujące się o kamienną podłogę. Zmusił się do zignorowania zapachu, który z zaskakującą mocą działał na niego, z trudem powstrzymał instynktowne odsłonięcie kłów.   
Po intensywności tego zapachu wiedział, że Potter był wielką, otwartą, krwawiącą raną.   
  
Podniósł różdżkę, wymruczał  _Lumos Optima_  i powoli podszedł do nieprzytomnego, brutalnie odartego z ubrania chłopca, bezwładnie wiszącego w magicznych okowach. Z trzech ścian ponurej, wilgotnej i zimnej celi sączyło się łagodne, jasne światło, pozwalające Severusowi udzielenie chłopcu niezwykle potrzebnej pierwszej pomocy.   
  
Jego przypuszczenie było słuszne, Potter krwawił z tylu świeżych, dość głębokich ran, że to było praktycznie niemożliwe, że jeszcze mógł żyć. Mistrz eliksirów w jednej chwili usunął krew zakrzepłą na chłopcu i tą, która zebrała się pod jego stopami. Bez trudu zauważył, że niemal każdy centymetr ciała Harry'ego pokrywały mniejsze i większe siniaki, otarcia, rany i zaognione pręgi. Potter wydawał się chudszy, mniejszy, o ile to możliwe, niż zaledwie dwa i pół tygodnia temu, na Pożegnalnej Uczcie w Hogwarcie.   
  
Snape wypowiedział cicho formułę otwierającą specjalne kajdany i jak najdelikatniej potrafił, złapał osuwającego się Pottera, opuszczając go na zaczarowaną w tym samym momencie miękką podłogę. Zdecydowanie chłopiec ważył mniej, niż powinien.   
  
Mistrz eliksirów błyskawicznie przeprowadził wstępną diagnostykę obrażeń. Wskazała ona, że Potterowi stosunkowo niedawno podano słabe eliksiry uzdrawiające, które nie były w stanie go uleczyć. Lista obrażeń była zbyt długa, podobnie jak wykaz jasnych i mrocznych klątw, w tym klątwy  _Cruciatus_  i innych zaklęć torturujących, którym go wielokrotnie poddawano przez minione godziny. Poza tym czary diagnostyczne potwierdziły podejrzenia Snape'a o utracie przez chłopca dobrych kilku kilogramów i wykazały, że sporo urazów powstało, zanim Potter trafił do lochów Czarnego Pana.   
  
Jego krewni, w umyśle Severusa rozbłysła myśl, chłopak musiał być maltretowany i zaniedbywany przez swoich krewnych.   
  
Organizm chłopca próbował sam się uleczyć, wtedy i przez ostatnie godziny, jednak te próby samouzdrowienia skończyły niemal całkowitym wyczerpaniem energii magicznych. Młody czarodziej doznał zbyt wielu poważnych obrażeń, by jego własna magia mogła mu pomóc.   
  
Severus doświadczonym okiem spojrzał na rozległą ranę na szyi chłopca. Robota skrajnie wygłodniałego, albo ogarniętego szałem wampira. Mistrz eliksirów potrząsnął gniewnie głową. Dla niego, jako wampira, to było po prostu oburzające. Gayley, pożywiając się z Harry'ego, dokonał strasznych dewastacji, niemal rozszarpując mu gardło na strzępy. Przez jakiś czas Potter nie będzie mógł mówić, nawet po magicznym uleczeniu.   
  
Taka bezcelowa brutalność nie była dobrze widziana wśród członków większości klanów wampirów, a jednostki, które ją wykazywały, nie cieszyły się zrozumieniem swoich pobratymców. Sam Severus wiedział, że czasem bardzo trudno nie zapomnieć się i utrzymać na wodzy wewnętrznego drapieżnika, jednak nic nie usprawiedliwiało tego, co dokonał durny pisklak.   
  
Powstrzymując gniew zarówno na mugoli jak i krwiożerczych, okrutnych śmierciożerców, Snape bez zastanowienia wyciągnął kilka fiolek eliksirów. Uznał, że najlepiej zrobi, jak wprowadzi najszybciej działające przeciwzapalne, uzdrawiające i przeciwbólowe eliksiry bezpośrednio do krwioobiegu Pottera czarem i jednocześnie nałoży na skurczony żołądek odpowiednie zaklęcie, by uniknąć niepotrzebnych, dodatkowo zagrażających życiu chłopaka komplikacji. Gdy to zrobił, postanowił jak najszybciej przenieść młodego Gryfona do swoich kwater, gdzie miał więcej potrzebnych eliksirów i mógł go należycie opatrzyć, uleczyć.   
  
Otulił go ostrożnie powiększoną do normalnych rozmiarów peleryną uzdrawiającą i używając lewitacji prędko wrócił z nim do swoich kwater w północnym skrzydle rezydencji. Choć się śpieszył, to wiele minut zajęło mu oczyszczenie ran i uleczenie poważnych, zagrażających życiu obrażeń.   
  
Mistrz eliksirów poczuł, jak rośnie w nim straszny gniew, gdy pomyślał o „słabości" Notta do dzieci, nastoletnich chłopców i dziewczynek. _Taki ciaśniutki_  wciąż rozbrzmiewało w uszach wampira, kiedy ponownie przeprowadził czary diagnostyczne, tym razem szczegółowe. Niestety, ich wyniki potwierdziły najgorsze przypuszczenia Snape'a. Miał ochotę dorwać małego, nędznego śmiecia i rozerwać go powoli na strzępy gołymi rękami. A następnie zrobić to raz jeszcze i powtarzać tę czynność przez długi czas, aż nie zostałoby z niego nic.   
  
Prawie trzy godziny później, Severus spojrzał na przeraźliwie drobną i bladą, owiniętą w bandaże i opatrunki sylwetkę, leżącą w strojnym łożu w jego sypialni. Usiadł w wygodnym fotelu i nie spuszczając wzroku z Harry'ego, układał w głowie prawdopodobny scenariusz wydarzeń. Jednak wszystko, co przychodziło mu do głowy, jedynie podsycało jego gniew.   
  
Czarny Pan najwidoczniej kazał złamać Pottera wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami, oprócz zabijania go. Gayley i Nott połączyli więc obowiązek z zaspokojeniem własnej, chorej, zdeprawowanej przyjemności. Skatowali go, złamali przy pomocy niemal każdych magicznych i najbardziej podłych mugolskich metod zadawania cierpienia.   
  
Snape zgrzytnął zębami na samą myśl, co to oznaczało. Chłopak nie zasługiwał, by tak cierpieć, nawet za grzechy swego durnego ojca i tego kundla, Blacka.   
  
Do jego umysłu gwałtownymi falami docierały przerażenie, dezorientacja i niemal namacalny ból w takim natężeniu, że mistrz eliksirów nawet po ponownym wzmocnieniu swoich barier mentalnych nie był w stanie jasno myśleć.   
  
Musiał uspokoić emocje, uśmierzyć cierpienie Pottera. Natychmiast, zanim szok chłopaka przejdzie w obłęd i smarkacz pociągnie go za sobą na dno piekła. By to zrobić, musiałby przeprowadzić legilimencję, bardzo subtelną i terapeutyczną jej odmianę, a zarazem dość mocno wyczerpującą energię magiczną. Albo rytuał w umyśle dziecka.   
  
Severus w żadnym wypadku nie miał ochoty przebijać się do umysłu porażonego ostatnimi przeżyciami i ogromnym szokiem pourazowym, ale innego wyjścia nie było. Odetchnął głęboko, rozważając sytuację i po dłuższej chwili zdecydował się działać.   
  
_Im szybciej to zrobisz, tym wcześniej przestaniesz odczuwać cudze cierpienie._  
  
**OoOoO**    
  
Zanim przystąpił do tego delikatnego zadania, zamknął swoje komnaty i na wszelki wypadek zabezpieczył je odpowiednimi czarami ochronnymi, dopiero wtedy usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Na bladej twarzy Severusa malowała się koncentracja, kiedy rozpoczął monotonną i cichą inkantację, przykładając chłodne palce do skroni chłopca. Mimo, że Potter nadal był nieprzytomny, jego zasinione powieki bardzo powoli się uniosły i ukazały się intensywnie zielone, niesamowite oczy, wpatrujące się niewidzącym wzrokiem wprost w mistrza eliksirów.   
  
Severus kontynuował monotonne zaklęcie, w pewnym momencie mocnym, ale łagodnym głosem wypowiedział  _Legilimens Sensibilis_  i w jednej chwili znalazł się przed ścianą zielonego ognia otaczającą małego, płaczącego chłopca. W gęstej, mlecznej mgle, nad nimi wiła się Wstęga Pamięci, jednak była porażająco inna od wszystkich, jakie Severus wcześniej miał okazję widzieć.   
  
Normalnie żywe, intensywne kolory były wyblakłe i stopniowo przechodziły w głęboki odcień szarości i czerni. Stan Wstęgi świadczył, o tym, że Złoty Chłopiec w całym swoim kilkunastoletnim życiu doświadczył bardzo niewiele dobra i radości. Niepokoiło to Severusa, który tak słabej Wstęgi nie widział nigdy wcześniej. Nigdy by w to nie uwierzył, gdyby nie widział tego na własne oczy. e  
  
—  _Odejdź! Bła..błagam… oni zaraz wrócą…_  — Do jego umysłu doszedł drżący, przerażony szloch. — _Mamo… gdzie jesteś? Proszę, pomóż mi… Mamo! Zabierz.._.   
  
Severus z najwyższym trudem zmusił się do powstrzymania, utrzymania własnych emocji pod kontrolą, gdy Harry rozpaczliwym głosem ponownie wzywał Lily.   
  
Prosił ją, błagał o pomoc, a ta nie nadchodziła. Przerażony, zagubiony i potwornie skrzywdzony chłopiec nawet we własnym umyśle nie mógł liczyć na odrobinę matczynego pocieszenia.   
  
— _Jesteś już bezpieczny. Harry, posłuchaj mnie, nie skrzywdzę cię_  — odezwał się Snape nadzwyczaj łagodnie, muskając dłonią najbliższy język ognia. Na skórze poczuł palące, lodowate zimno i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, cofając rękę.   
  
Świetna bariera mentalna, przeszło mu przez myśl.   
  
Jedna z bardziej efektownych wizualizacji. Potter musiał jednak pracować nad oklumencją. Z przykrością musiał przyznać, że smarkacz nie był tak leniwy, zarozumiały, jak sądził. Ba, chłopak zasługiwał na pochwałę.   
  
Ta bariera była nie do sforsowania nawet przez Czarnego Pana, który panicznie się bał ognia. Severus nagle zrozumiał, dlaczego Tom zezwolił śmierciożercom na wszystko, na co mieli ochotę, byle tylko móc wedrzeć się do umysłu chłopca.   
  
—  _Wkrótce zabiorę ból. Zaufaj mi._    
  
—  _Leniwy cudak, głupi świr, nic nie warty śmieć musi być zbity na kwaśne jabłko... Morderca zasługuje, by go zatłuc…_  — Nieoczekiwane słowa wyszeptane przerażająco cichym, beznamiętnym, schrypniętym głosem sprawiły, że Snape stanął jak wryty.   
  
Chłopiec recytował brutalnie wbitą lekcję. Po chwili znów rozległ błagalny, rozpaczliwy jęk. Severus czuł, jak pęka mu serce, gdy go usłyszał.   
  
— _Nie! Nie dotykaj mnie! Zostaw! Nie rób tego… Proszę! Mamo! N-nie mam sił_. _Zły wężowaty wróci, a ja nie mam już sił… Ogień go już nie powstrzyma. Nie mogę dłużej… Prze-przepraszam, mamo…_  
  
Dziecięcy głos ucichł. Wkrótce ponownie rozległ się bezsilny, bezradny płacz opuszczonego, pogrążonego w bólu dziecka. Z czasem jak chłopiec szlochał, potężne płomienie malały i w końcu Severus mógł przejść między nimi. Stanął obok chłopca i zanim się zorientował, obejmował delikatnie małą, drżącą sylwetkę, głaszcząc miękką burzę włosów. Szeptał jakieś nieistotne, kojące słowa. Drobne dłonie kurczowo zacisnęły się na jego szacie, jakby był jedyną osobą na całym świecie, która mogła chłopca ochronić, pocieszyć. Po dłuższej chwili ostrożnie się uwolnił, nie przestając obejmować dziecka.   
  
—  _Już dobrze. Jesteś bezpieczny, Harry, nikt cię już nie skrzywdzi. Naprawdę._ — Wzrok Severusa znalazł się na wysokości ogromnych, szmaragdowych, błyszczących od łez oczu. —  _Nie bój się. Nie pozwolę nikomu zbliżyć się do ciebie._    
  
Łagodna wersja legilimencji i zamknięcie bólu czy nieprzyjemnych wspomnień, myśli głęboko w podświadomości nie wchodziło w grę, gdy Wstęga Pamięci była tak zmieniona, mogło to spowodować tylko więcej szkód. Poza tym, takie działanie absolutnie nie było wskazane po tym, co Potter ostatnio przeżył.   
  
Severus nie miał wyjścia, by pomóc Potterowi musiał przeprowadzić rytuał i tymczasowo całkowicie połączyć się z jego umysłem. Snape bezzwłocznie wymruczał zaklęcie i z jego dłoni wypłynęły dwie błyszczące nici.   
  
Cieńsza srebrna nić luźno owinęła się wokół szyi małego Harry'ego, przybierając kształt drobnego, błyszczącego węża. Chłopiec, choć wydawał się zaskoczony nieoczekiwanym rozwojem wypadków, wcale się nie wystraszył. Wręcz przeciwnie, niemal z czułością pogłaskał srebrnego węża, który uniósł delikatnie głowę i potarł nią o brodę Pottera z wyraźną sympatią i oddaniem, sycząc kojąco, przyjaźnie.   
  
Zadziwiające, pomyślał Severus, przyglądając się temu z nieukrywaną ciekawością i zaskoczeniem.   
  
Harry pociągnął nosem parę razy, a po chwili na jego wymizerowanej twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu. Z jego ust wydobyły się ciche, syczące dźwięki, które mistrz eliksirów rozpoznał jako wężomowę. Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy, przysłuchując się im uważnie.   
  
  
W tym samym czasie druga, potężniejsza srebrna nić ciasno otoczyła zszarzałą Wstęgę Pamięci, która zaczęła się skrzyć i błyszczeć.   
  
—  _Posłuchaj mnie, stwórz na nowo ścianę ognia wokół siebie i utrzymuj go jak najdłużej. Wiem, że jesteś bardzo zmęczony, ale postaraj się_ — poprosił łagodnie Severus i uniósł kąciki ust, gdy po chwili płomienie wystrzeliły z zadziwiającą mocą. —  _Bardzo dobrze. Niestety nie mogę dłużej z tobą zostać. Wąż na twojej szyi ochroni cię przed każdym zagrożeniem i dzięki niemu będziesz mógł ze mną rozmawiać, niezależnie od sytuacji. Ponadto pomoże ci utrzymać ogień, by strzelał wysoko, gdy zaśniesz. A ja... Nie będziesz mnie widzieć, ale będę bardzo blisko, rozumiesz?_    
  
Mały chłopiec kiwnął głową, palcami przesuwając po gładkiej i ciepłej skórze węża, z trudem powstrzymując nowe łzy. Wąż nie przestawał wydawać kojących, uspokajających dźwięków. Severus wiedział, że malec potwornie się boi zostać sam, już teraz wyczuwał to z dwojoną siłą. Mistrz eliksirów delikatnie ujął jego drobną, przestraszoną twarz, obiecując mu, że go ochroni, że wąż i on zawsze będą przy nim. Następnie wycofał się z umysłu Harry'ego i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że nikt nie próbował wedrzeć się do jego komnat.   
  
Śmierciożercy najwyraźniej wciąż się świetnie bawili, mordując nieszczęsne ofiary.   
  
Spojrzał na bladą twarz chłopca i zauważył, że po raz pierwszy odkąd wyciągnął go z celi, wyrażała względny spokój. Podobnie jego umysł pracował spokojniej, nie koncentrował się już na nieznośnym cierpieniu, a na tej odrobinie pocieszenia, spokoju, bezpieczeństwa jaką otrzymał.   
  
Rytuał, który Severus musiał przeprowadzić w umyśle chłopca, by uśmierzyć jego ból oraz powstrzymać kolejny atak Czarnego Pana, stworzył magiczną więź między nimi. Zaskakująca była jej moc i trwałość. Nigdy wcześniej Rytuał Wstęg przeprowadzony w umyśle dziecka nie był tak skuteczny.   
  
_Chyba, że magia chłopca rozpoznała… Nie, to po prostu niemożliwe! Na pewno jest inne wytłumaczenie!_  
  
Przez następne dwa dni mistrz eliksirów regularnie co kilka godzin zmieniał opatrunki i podawał chłopcu głównie trzy eliksiry, wprowadzając je bezpośrednio do krwioobiegu. Pierwszym z nich był odżywczy eliksir wzmacniający z silną nutą naparu przeciwbólowego i usypiającego; następnym stosunkowo niedawno stworzona przez Severusa zmodyfikowana wersja uzupełniającego poziom krwi w organizmie dla ofiar ataku wampira. Ostatnim był kolejny napar własnego pomysłu Snape'a, przeciwdziałający skutkom klątw zarówno białej jak i czarnej magii, a w szczególności przewlekle torturujących, z aktywnym składnikiem przeciwzakaźnym eliminującym wszelkiego rodzaju blizny powstałe w wyniku magicznie zadanych ran.   
  
Mógł nie znosić tego smarkacza, ale chłopak nie zasłużył, by cokolwiek, absolutnie cokolwiek, przypominało mu o tych potwornych kilkudziesięciu godzinach niewoli i męczarni. Eliksiry, które podawał Potterowi były czterokrotnie silniejsze od wersji podstawowych i skutecznie pozbawiły chłopaka świadomości.   
  
Na szczęście nikt mu nie przeszkadzał, choć dwa razy Tom przysyłał kogoś po niego, by zdał szczegółową relację, jak postępuje sytuacja.   
  
Severus ostrożnie sprowokował Czarnego Pana do surowego ukarania swoich gorliwych sług, beznamiętnie opisując stan Pottera i twierdząc, że nie ma szans, by w najbliższym czasie Złoty Chłopiec był w stanie stanąć do pojedynku, w którym Czarny Pan chciał go unicestwić i wskazał winowajców tej jakże niefortunnej sytuacji.   
  
Słysząc to Tom wpadł w furię, zebrał kilku śmierciożerców z Wewnętrznego Kręgu i wraz z nimi przez ponad godzinę torturował Notta, zmieniając go w półżywą, krwawą miazgę.   
  
Severus nie mógł powstrzymać drapieżnego, zadowolonego uśmiechu, jaki pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy to zobaczył. W końcu Voldemort się znudził wrzaskami i Nott został odesłany do dworku Lestrange, z adnotacją surowo zakazującą komukolwiek uzdrawiania rannego za pomocą magii i eliksirów. Gayley wkrótce podążył jego śladem w podobnym stanie, a fakt, że był wampirem, niewątpliwie go uratował.   
  
Gdy Severus wrócił z tego zebrania w bardzo dobrym humorze, zważywszy na okoliczności; zaczął intensywnie opracowywać plan ucieczki. W ciągu następnych paru dni kilkukrotnie udało mu się skontaktować z Lucjuszem, który obiecał swoją pomoc.   
  
**OoOoO**    
  
Dokładnie co sześć godzin zmieniano osłony ochronne wokół rezydencji Riddle i mistrz eliksirów, korzystając z tych krótkich chwil bez czarów uniemożliwiających użycie świstoklika i niekontrolowanej aportacji, stopniowo i systematycznie przetransportował wszystkie należące do niego przedmioty prosto do podziemi Hogwartu.   
  
Potter pozostawał w stanie wykluczającym jego aktywny udział w planowanej ucieczce. Zaaplikowane eliksiry powoli odnosiły swój skutek, podobnie jak przeprowadzony Rytuał. Chłopiec wciąż był w bardzo poważnym stanie i Severus ani na chwilę nie przerywał kontaktu telepatycznego z Harrym, pilnując, aby osłonić go przed gwałtownymi koszmarami.   
  
Kilka razy wnikał do jego umysłu, gdzie kilkuletnia wersja Pottera głęboko i zadziwiająco spokojnie spała pod czujną opieką węża. Snape wiedział, że Potter musi znaleźć się w bezpiecznym, przyjaznym dla siebie miejscu i to jak najszybciej. Jednak nie mógł działać w sposób nieprzemyślany. Ryzyko było wielkie. Musiał poczekać do następnej nocy, gdy przez kilka minut zmieniano zaklęcia ochronne wewnątrz i na zewnątrz rezydencji.   
  
Mistrz eliksirów zgodnie ze swoim planem wstrzymał się i w chwili, gdy poczuł, że czary chroniące budynek ponownie zostały zdjęte, przeniósł Pottera do swoich komnat w Hogwarcie, używając jednego ze swoich niezarejestrowanych świstoklików.   
  
Nie chcąc, by nikt niepowołany się zorientował, dokąd zmierza, szybko się stamtąd teleportował. Chwilę później jego oczom ukazała się oddalona od ludzkich siedzib rezydencja Prince, otoczona bardzo starym, a zarazem niezwykle trwałym pierścieniem magii ochronnej. On sam tak zabezpieczył swoją prywatną siedzibę, że dostęp do niej miały dwie osoby, prócz niego. Jedną z nich był Lucjusz, którego wyczuwał, jak podąża jego śladem.   
  
Severus przystanął przy starej, powyginanej, bezlistnej już jabłonce, która rosła na granicy magicznych osłon i nagle poczuł, że z trudem trzyma się na nogach. Oczywiście, miał świadomość, że zużył ogromną ilość magii, by uleczyć, ochronić Pottera, a do tego ten cholerny Rytuał i ucieczka…   
  
Jednak chciał jak najprędzej znaleźć się w swoim domu.   
  
Wszedł do salonu, niosąc chłopaka i niespodziewanie usłyszał czyjś głos. Odwrócił się do źródła dźwięku i miękki, perski dywan pod stopami zaczął się niepokojąco szybko zbliżać do niego.   
  
— Severus... Co się sta.. ? — To była ostatnia rzecz, jaką świadomie zapamiętał. Cichy, zaniepokojony kobiecy głos… Morgana.   
  
Gdy ponownie otworzył oczy, był w swojej sypialni na piętrze, a obok niego siedziała Morgana, jedyna osoba, której mógł w pełni zaufać, poza Lucjuszem. Okno po prawej stronie łóżka zostało zasłonięte grubą materią, a źródłem łagodnego światła w pokoju były świece i odrobina magii.   
  
— Chło... pak... — wykrztusił, próbując się unieść.   
  
Szybko z powrotem opadł na poduszki i zamknął na moment oczy.   
  
— Wiedziałam, że nie jest przekąską na wynos. — Morgana zachichotała i widząc rosnący niepokój w oczach Snape'a, który znów próbował wstać, potrząsnęła burzą miedzianych loków i delikatnie popchnęła go na poduszki. — Spokojnie, Severusie. Wybacz starej babie głupi żart. Śmiertelne dziecko jest bezpieczne za tymi drzwiami, śpi i sądząc po mocy twoich eliksirów, których użyłeś, nieprędko się obudzi, mój drogi. Twój śmiertelny przyjaciel czuwa przy nim. A ty, jak się czujesz?   
  
— Lepiej, jak długo...?   
  
— Kilka godzin. Jeszcze nie powinieneś wstawać. Za wiele zaklęć na raz i za mało odpoczynku, by się zregenerować. Jak przypuszczam, robota Toma i jego przyjaciół? — wskazała na drzwi, za którymi leżał Potter.   
  
Snape nieznacznie skinął głową. Morgana podała mu ze stolika nocnego kubek ciepłej i słabej herbaty z dodatkiem eliksiru wspomagającego uzupełnienie poziomu magii oraz z niewielką ilością krwi czarodzieja, najpewniej Lucjusza.   
  
— Biedny malec. — Wampirzyca gwałtownie odsłoniła kły i prychnęła, niczym rozzłoszczona kotka. Gdzieś w jej oczach można było zobaczyć wściekłość, niespodziewane współczucie dla śmiertelnego dziecka. — Szczęście w nieszczęściu, że mogłeś mu pomóc.   
  
— Nie znałem cię od tej strony, Morgano — mruknął Severus, unosząc brew i upijając ostrożnie łyk herbaty. — Nawet nie jest przytomny, a już owinął sobie ciebie wokół małego palca, mały drań.   
  
Mistrz eliksirów uśmiechnął się słabo. Morgana zawsze była niezwykle opiekuńcza w stosunku do przyjaciół, traktując ich niemal z matczyną troską. Matkowała zarówno jemu samemu jak i Lucjuszowi, choć zdawała sobie sprawę, że obaj nie są przyzwyczajeni do takiego zachowania. Niezwykle rzadko brała pod swoje zaborcze skrzydła śmiertelne istoty, ale było jasne, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył od razu wzbudził w niej takie właśnie uczucia. Czarny Pan nie wiedział, że w tym samym momencie utracił poparcie kilku najważniejszych wampirzych klanów w walce ze stroną Światła.   
  
— Mogę to samo powiedzieć o tobie, Severusie.— Wampirzyca uśmiechnęła się figlarnie. — Od kiedy to złowrogi, bezwzględny i krwiożerczy Severus Snape jakiego znam, przeprowadza z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli rytuał, który go na długo zwiąże ze śmiertelnym, ledwo wyrwanym ze szponów śmierci chłopcem, posiadającym niezwykłe zdolności magiczne, hm?   
  
— Kobieto! Rytuał Wstęg był jedynym sposobem, by ocalić go przed obłędem po tym, co go spotkało z rąk śmierciożerców. — Snape wycedził z obrzydzeniem ostatnie słowo i dodał cierpko spokojnym, rzeczowym tonem: — Jestem całkowicie świadomy wszystkich konsekwencji.   
  
— Nie wątpię, Severusie. Chłopiec zareagował na rytuał. Na twoją magię. Nieświadomie cię zaakceptował, prawda? Pozwolił ci sobie pomóc?  
  
Severus westchnął cicho i milcząco skinął głową. Zupełnie nie wyobrażał sobie takiego rozwoju sytuacji. A młody Potter był ostatnią osobą, z którą kiedykolwiek i w jakikolwiek sposób chciał się związać. Niestety nie miał już na to wpływu. Rytuał był jedną z wielu rzeczy w jego życiu, której nie dało się cofnąć, ani ominąć. Zarówno on jak i Potter po prostu musieli zaakceptować to, co zaszło.   
  
Nie miał czasu, by dłużej rozpamiętywać zaistniałą sytuację, bo uchyliły się drzwi dzielące sypialnię mistrza eliksirów oraz pokój, w którym leżał Po... Harry i w progu stanął Lucjusz.   
  
— Wystraszyłeś mnie, przyjacielu. — Jasnowłosy czarodziej uśmiechnął się na widok Severusa i dodał: — Wiem, że nie powinieneś jeszcze wstawać, ale chyba Potter cię potrzebuje. 


	2. Rozdział drugi

 

  **OoOoO**

 

Nad Hogwartem szalała potężna, letnia burza. Błyskawice rozdzierały atramentowe niebo, na ułamki sekund rozjaśniając głęboki mrok, a niesione gwałtownymi podmuchami wiatru strugi deszczu bezlitośnie smagały zamek. Grozę chwili potęgowała cisza raz po raz przerywana salwami grzmotów.

Albus Dumbledore, siedząc w ulubionym fotelu niedaleko żarzącego się kominka w gabinecie dyrektorskim, patrzył się przez spływające deszczem okno i myślał. Jego zazwyczaj pogodne oblicze zasnuł niepokój o Harry’ego Pottera, jego jedyną, skuteczną broń przeciw Tomowi Riddle’owi, zagrażającemu całemu światu szaleńcowi opętanemu manią wielkości. Stary czarodziej nie miał pojęcia, co przekazać członkom Zakonu, bo prócz tego, że Harry już ponad sześć dni wcześniej znikł bez śladu z domu wujostwa, nic nie było pewną informacją.

Dzięki uprzejmości właściciela, „Dziurawy Kocioł” został przeszukany w pierwszej kolejności, bez żadnych rezultatów.

Dumbledore domyślał się, że jego ponure przypuszczenia, o uprowadzeniu chłopaka przez śmierciożerców na rozkaz Voldemorta, są najbardziej prawdopodobne. Był pewien, że chłopak nie uciekł z domu, zresztą nie miałby dokąd. Nie wiadomo było, czy Harry żyje, gdzie jest, ani czy ktokolwiek był w stanie udzielić mu ewentualnej pomocy.

Poszukiwania podjęte przez Szalonookiego i Shacklebolta niemal natychmiast po odkryciu zaginięcia niewiele dały, trop urwał się na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, w zaułku na tyłach lokalu o dosyć podłej reputacji. „Pod Trzema Czaszkami” było miejscem okrytym wyjątkowo złą sławą, gdzie żaden szanujący się czarodziej w życiu by się nie pojawił, jeżeli nie chciał zostać w _najlepszym_ wypadku ograbiony ze wszystkiego i brutalnie poturbowany.  Ściągali tam za to rozmaici kryminaliści oraz wszelkiego rodzaju wyrzutki społeczne świata czarodziejów. Oficjalnie aurorzy nie zaglądali do tej speluny, nawet jeśli ogólnie było wiadomo, że większość klienteli stanowili sympatycy Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Chodziły plotki, że na tyłach lokalu niejednokrotnie widziano grupę śmierciożerców tuż przed teleportacją do siedziby swego Pana. By zbadać te pogłoski kilku specjalnie przygotowanych aurorów rozpracowywało magiczny półświatek przestępczy, działając pod przykryciem. Oni też stanowili główne źródło informacji w sprawie zniknięcia Harry'ego.

Poza badaniem niezwykle trudnego do sprawdzenia śladu obecności Pottera w pobliżu tego niebezpiecznego miejsca, Moody i Kingsley nie posunęli się dalej ani na krok w swoim śledztwie. Nie było absolutnie żadnych informacji dotyczących aktualnego miejsca pobytu chłopaka. Znalezienie, choć jednego świadka tego zaginięcia, bądź porwania, równało się niemal z dokonaniem niemożliwego. Czarodzieje napotykali bez przerwy na dobrze znaną formułkę powtarzaną z uporem zarówno przez mugoli, jak i mieszkańców świata magii: "nic nie widziałem, nic nie słyszałem".

 Stary czarodziej westchnął ciężko, sytuacja nie rysowała się za dobrze. Jeśli za tym zniknięciem chłopca naprawdę stoi Voldemort... to on musi się liczyć z możliwością utraty swojego najważniejszego pionka tej rozgrywki. Pocieszał go jedynie fakt, że Severus już jakiś czas temu został wezwany do kryjówki Riddle'a i teraz to mistrz eliksirów był jedyną szansą na ewentualne odbicie Harry’ego Pottera. Dumbledore  nie wątpił w rozmaite talenty Severusa i wierzył, że uda mu się bezpiecznie sprowadzić młodego Gryfona do Hogwartu.

Jedna myśl nie dawała Albusowi spokoju niczym natrętna mucha, psując mu dodatkowo nastrój i misternie ułożone plany.

_A co jeśli... to nie Voldemort? Lub co gorsza - chłopak już nie żyje?_

Samozwańczy przywódca Jasnej Strony stanowczo odegnał niepokój, mając cichą nadzieję, że nastolatkowi nic nie jest i wkrótce się odnajdzie cały i zdrowy. Stawiając czoła trudnemu losowi Wybrańca z Przepowiedni, Harry Potter spadał zawsze na cztery łapy, więc czemu teraz miałoby być inaczej?

Nagły, gwałtowny stukot wyrwał dyrektora z zamyślenia. Jego oczy natychmiast powędrowały do okna, gdzie po drugiej stronie parapetu przycupnął spory ptak i zawzięcie uderzał dziobem w szybę. Albus uchylił okno i wkrótce posłaniec wylądował na brzegu biurka, spoglądając na czarodzieja z nieukrywaną niechęcią. Mężczyzna usiadł niedaleko i bez większego zastanowienia sięgnął, by rozsupłać mokry, ciasno zawiązany sznureczek na nodze zwierzęcia.

— Jesteś niezwykle odważny, mój mały, skoro leciałeś w taką pogodę. Co masz dla mnie, skrzydlaty przyjacielu?

Ptak zaskrzeczał i potrząsnął łebkiem, błyskając rozgniewanymi oczami, niezadowolony z protekcjonalnego tonu Dumbledore’a, a także bezczelnej próby odebrania mu siłą niewielkiego kawałka pergaminu, przywiązanego do jego nogi. Nie był w końcu głupią sową, której obowiązkiem było latanie z wiadomościami, miał swoją dumę. Starzec nawet nie poprosił go o list, tylko bez słowa próbował mu go zabrać. Jednak nie udało mu się. Czarne oczy ptaka wyrażały gniew i oburzenie, kiedy w jednej chwili zerwał się, oblatując z głośnym krzykiem cały gabinet, by w końcu wylądować na pustej w tej chwili żerdzi Fawkesa.

— Wybacz, nie chciałem cię urazić _—_ zaczął Dumbledore, wzdychając ciężko.

_Nie mam czasu na użeranie się z tym durnym ptakiem! Co za wstrętny, pierzasty stwór! Głupi, humorzasty paskudnik. Powinien dostarczyć wiadomość i cieszyć się, że…_

**_A pan,_ ** **profesorze _, nie powinien obrażać posłańca, zwłaszcza takiego, którego pan profesor_ wyraźnie _nie zna. Nigdy nie wiadomo z kim pan profesor_   _może mieć do czynienia._**

Albus Dumbledore gwałtownie wstał i obrzucił skrzydlatego posłańca badawczym spojrzeniem. W drżących palcach trzymał uniesioną różdżkę, ale nie zdążył rzucić żadnego zaklęcia, bo na jego biurko spadł złożony list, a ptak w mgnieniu oka wyfrunął z powrotem w ulewę.

Stare, pomarszczone dłonie rozłożyły list i niebawem w gabinecie dał się słyszeć podniesione głosy przekrzykujące się wzajemnie. Wszyscy uśpieni i niemrawi do tej pory byli dyrektorzy Hogwartu głośno wyrażali swoje zdanie w zażartej dyskusji z Dumbledorem. Ich rozemocjonowane, malowane twarze wyłaniały się z mroku, gdy gabinet raz po raz rozjaśniały błyskawice.

Przez pewien czas zdawało się, że burza przeszła, ale to nie była prawda, jedynie zatoczyła koło nad okolicą. Deszcz wciąż siekł niemiłosiernie, a grzmoty z każdą minutą znów nabierały mocy.

Albus Dumbledore spojrzał ponownie na kawałek pergaminu zapisany delikatnym i czytelnym charakterem pisma, którego wcześniej nigdy nie widział. Wyczuł subtelną aurę magiczną, jednak nawet posiadając spore umiejętności i doświadczenie, nie potrafił  jednoznacznie stwierdzić, czy pochodziła ona od nieprzyjaciela. Autor liściku zabezpieczył go w wyjątkowo skomplikowany sposób.

 Anonimowa wiadomość na pewno miała go uspokoić, ale zamiast tego wzbudziła więcej pytań, niż dawała odpowiedzi.

_" Szanowny Panie Dyrektorze,_

_To, co Panu zaginęło, zostało odnalezione. Pozostaje w bezpiecznym miejscu i wróci do Pana, jeśli zguba sama będzie tego sobie życzyć. Proszę mnie nie szukać i nie domagać się zwrotu zguby, jeśli nie ma Pan zamiaru mnie obrazić. Nie chce Pan mieć we mnie wroga, zapewniam."_  

 

**OoOoO**

 

Ucieczka z siedziby Czarnego Pana i umiejętne zacieranie za sobą śladów dały się im obu mocno we znaki. Severus wciąż leżał w sąsiednim pokoju i najprawdopodobniej nadal był nieprzytomny, powoli odzyskując siły po dość poważnym wyczerpaniu swoich zasobów magicznych.  Lucjusz Malfoy potwornie zmęczony na ciele i duszy, półleżał w wygodnym fotelu obok sporego łóżka, które obecnie zajmował Harry Potter. Spowity w nieprzesiąknięte jeszcze opatrunki chłopak wydawał się taki… kruchy i bezbronny. Wyglądał odrobinę lepiej, niż gdy go widział ostatnim razem przed trzema dniami. 

Lucjusz doskonale pamiętał chwilę, kiedy Severus pokazał mu Pottera niedługo po tym, jak wyciągnął go z celi i powiedział mu, czego dowiedział się na podstawie zaklęć diagnostycznych, a także przeprowadzonego rytuału. Widok nie należał do zbyt przyjemnych, a świadomość tego, co Potter przeżył, sprawiła, że mężczyzna mimowolnie się wzdrygnął.

Nie było mu obce bezmyślne okrucieństwo sług Czarnego Pana, dobrze też znał ulubione metody i klątwy większości z nich. Ta wiedza często okazywała się nieodzownym  elementem ratującym życie, zresztą nie tylko jemu. Jako szpieg, działający pomiędzy śmierciożercami należącymi do Wewnętrznego Kręgu, starał się trzymać z dala od sadystycznego motłochu.

Severus, będąc jednym z nielicznych wampirów tak blisko Czarnego Pana, samą swoją obecnością potrafił wzbudzić strach u najbardziej zatwardziałych i nieustraszonych sług Toma. Był potężnym wampirem, posiadającym spore zdolności magiczne, a to czyniło go jeszcze trudniejszym, śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, gdy pomyślał o niestworzonych historiach, które tylko utwierdzały śmierciożerców w przekonaniu, by trzymać się od Severusa jak najdalej. Niewątpliwe wszystkie mrożące krew w żyłach plotki rozpuścił sam zainteresowany.

_Tak, znając specyficzne poczucie humoru Severusa, to było najbardziej prawdopodobne._

On z kolei odstraszał ich swoim arystokratycznym chłodem, wyniosłością oraz dobrze skrywanymi pod maską zblazowanego, bezdusznego bogacza umiejętnościami skrytobójcy. Cieszył się pozycją zaufanego zausznika i głównego stratega Czarnego Pana. Rzadko uczestniczył w  _zabawach_ pospólstwa, jego zadaniem było wykorzystywanie swoich wpływów w Ministerstwie Magii oraz obserwacja samego ministra, manipulowanie nim, co okazało się wyjątkowo łatwym zadaniem, organizowanie funduszy i wreszcie opracowywanie ważniejszych ataków. Rzecz jasna, jeśli tylko było to możliwe, sabotował je już w fazie planowania, by później odsunąć od siebie podejrzenia, zrzucając odpowiedzialność za niepowiedzenie akcji na upatrzonego wcześniej śmierciożercę.

Nieudane wprowadzenie  w życie zatwierdzonego planu oznaczało dla Voldemorta świadome działanie na szkodę sprawy i takie buntownicze zachowanie musiało zostać natychmiast zduszone w zalążku. Czarny Pan karał niezdyscyplinowane sługi zaklęciami niewybaczalnymi, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem _Cruciatusa_ i tylko odrobinę rzadziej _Avada Kedavry._  Z podobną bezwzględnością Tom nie uznawał odmowy wykonania rozkazu. Żaden powód nie stanowił dla Niego dobrego usprawiedliwienia. Torturował niepokornych, lub głupich na tyle, by zignorować Jego słowa, podwładnych; brutalnie i z rozmysłem niszcząc tych, którzy ośmielili się mu sprzeciwić. Równie często celem różdżki czarnoksiężnika padali inni jego słudzy, łącznie z tymi z najbliższego kręgu. Czarny Pan w tej kwestii nie dzielił śmierciożerców, wszyscy byli równi w obliczu Jego furii. Infiltrując te szeregi, Severus i Lucjusz niejednokrotnie byli zmuszeni pomagać sobie nawzajem w unikaniu strasznego gniewu Voldemorta.

A jednak to, co wtedy zobaczył i usłyszał w kwaterach mistrza eliksirów w siedzibie Czarnego Pana, nie pozostawiło go obojętnym. Pozornie wyzuta z emocji, chłodna relacja Severusa sprawiła, że Malfoy poczuł się cokolwiek nieswojo. Potrafił być pozbawionym skrupułów draniem, umiejętnie zadawać cierpienie, wydobywając i wykorzystując do tego celu każdy słaby punkt ofiary, ale nigdy nie torturował, ani nie gwałcił dzieci. To była swoista bariera, która w pewnym stopniu chroniła tej reszty jego człowieczeństwa, jaka mu jeszcze pozostała.

Na całe szczęście Czarny Pan nie wymagał od niego tego typu dowodów lojalności.

 Myślami wrócił do tamtej nocy, kiedy potajemnie spotkał się w Severusem w jego kwaterach i zobaczył Złotego Chłopca. Przypomniał sobie niepokojąco cichy, a zarazem ostry głos przyjaciela i jego ciemne oczy ciskające gromy, gdy wreszcie pod koniec ich rozmowy, po dłuższej chwili milczenia w końcu się odezwał:

_— Cholerny Potter znów dokonał niemożliwego. Dzieciak przetrwał coś, czego nawet ja bym nie życzył tym zwyrodnialcom. Trzy dni nieustannych tortur dla rozrywki Czarnego Pana. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby podzielił los Longbottomów. Ale nic z tego, Luc, znając moje pieprzone szczęście, kiedy smarkacz się ocknie, na pewno nie będzie nieświadomą niczego rośliną._

Lucjusz doskonale wiedział, że Severus znalazłby odpowiednie rozwiązanie, gdyby zaistniał podobny problem. Odkąd pamiętał, jego przyjaciel nie uznawał słów: "to jest niemożliwe, tego się nie da zrobić". Z uporem maniaka przebijał się przez mur niemocy innych,  wymuszając na nich działanie, częstokroć wbrew ich woli. Czarodziej uśmiechnął się do swych myśli, Severus gderałby i wściekał się na wszystko i wszystkich, ale bez wahania podjąłby rzuconą mu przez Toma i jego…  _bezrozumną kompanię_ rękawicę. On sam nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić sytuacji, w której Złoty Chłopiec stałby się jedynie skorupą, skrywającą ledwie tlące się życie. To byłoby gorsze od świadomości, że _Wybraniec z Przepowiedni_ zginął. 

Mistrz eliksirów mógł z całego serca nie znosić chłopaka, ale czuł się za niego zwyczajnie odpowiedzialny. Fakt, że Rytuał Wstęg się powiódł, tworząc między nimi trwałą więź, świadczył o silnym, a zarazem instynktownym zaufaniu młodego czarodzieja do surowego nauczyciela eliksirów i był tego najlepszym dowodem. Oczywiście, lata paranoicznej podejrzliwości i ciągłej gry odcisnęły swoje piętno, stając się dla mistrza eliksirów drugą naturą. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że podświadoma reakcja dzieciaka miała ogromne znaczenie, choć zapewne Severus nigdy by tego głośno nie przyznał. A poza tym, trwałość i skuteczność rytuału świadczyły o czymś jeszcze; istniała spora szansa, że Potter stosunkowo szybko wróci do pełni zdrowia, przynajmniej fizycznie. Choć z drugiej strony zaakceptowanie w pełni tego, co zaszło, nie będzie łatwym zadaniem i rekonwalescencja będzie wymagać sporo czasu.  

Czarodziej westchnął cicho. Ewentualne oddanie Pottera do Świętego Munga nie wchodziło w grę w żadnym wypadku. Niebezpieczeństwo ze strony Czarnego Pana było jednym z powodów, ale nie to było głównym problemem. Nie chodziło też o coś zdecydowanie mniej spektakularnego – zwykłą, ludzką nadmierną ambicję i chciwość, które tam ponoć panowały. Wedle niestrudzonej sensatki, Rity Skeeter, w Klinice Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Szpitala Świętego Munga od dłuższego czasu działo się coś niedobrego. Na łamach „Proroka Codziennego” rozpisywała się raz po raz o skandalicznych metodach leczenia i uwłaczającego traktowania bezbronnych pacjentów, zwłaszcza na oddziale urazów pozaklęciowych. Nawet jeśli te rewelacje Skeeter były jak zwykle rozdmuchane i wyssane z palca, to jej szkalujące reportaże w poczytnej gazecie mocno naruszyły do tej pory dobrą reputację szpitala i instytucja ta traciła powoli potencjalnych pacjentów, a co gorsza również cenionych uzdrowicieli. Choć nikt rozsądny nie dawał wiary w to, co zostało napisane przez tę dziennikarkę, która miała na koncie wiele bzdurnych historii, to mało kto czuł się wystarczająco pewny sytuacji i od miesięcy korzystano głównie z prywatnych usług uzdrowicieli.

Niezależnie od sytuacji w Świętym Mungu, niewielu uzdrowicieli było w stanie rzeczywiście pomóc chłopakowi uporać się z tym, co przyszło mu doświadczyć. Do tej pory nikt nie wyszedł żywy z lochów Czarnego Pana i nikomu, kto tam przebywał, nie udało się zachować pełni sił umysłowych, by móc opowiedzieć o tym, co przeżył. 

 _Harry Potter jak zwykle okazał się wyjątkiem od reguły_.

Standardowe podejście uzdrowicieli w niezwykle rzadkich przypadkach żywych ofiar śmierciożerców, czyli nieustanne aplikowanie zaklęć krótkotrwale zmieniających nastrój, blokujących ataki paniki, a także niebezpieczna praktyka podawania coraz to nowych, większych dawek eliksiru Bezsennego Snu, nie stanowiły na dłuższą metę właściwej kuracji dla kogoś, kto przez wiele godzin był jedynie bezsilną zabawką w rękach swoich oprawców.

 

**OoOoO**

 

Minęło już trochę czasu od chwili, kiedy Severus i Lucjusz sprowadzili Pottera do otoczonej grubym murem magii ochronnej rezydencji, jednak wciąż była głęboka noc.

Buzująca adrenalina i ciągły, głęboko ukrywany za osłonami mentalnymi niepokój o powodzenie ich małej, prywatnej „akcji ratunkowej” towarzyszące nieustannie przez minione kilka dni zdążyły opaść, zostawiając po sobie jedynie koszmarne zmęczenie. Pomimo naglącej potrzeby odpoczynku, Lucjusz nadal wpatrywał się w nieruchomą postać na łóżku.

 _Trzy dni w lochu Czarnego Pana… Tylko dlatego, że istnieje_ cholerna _Przepowiednia, wedle której chłopak podobno dysponuje nieznanymi mocami i jest jedyną osobą zdolną, by Go pokonać, unicestwić na dobre._

Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się na myśl, co by było, gdyby na miejscu ciemnowłosego chłopaka był Draco. Niemal od razu żołądek podjechał mu do gardła i czarodziej szybko zamknął oczy, próbując natychmiast wymazać to, co podsuwała mu wyobraźnia nakarmiona relacją Severusa oraz doświadczeniem szpiega-śmierciożercy. W rezydencji Riddle’a napatrzył się wystarczająco i przysiągł sobie, że zrobiłby wszystko, absolutnie wszystko, by taka ewentualność nie miała szans zaistnieć. Nigdy. _Przenigdy_.

Odetchnął głęboko leniwie spoglądając na niewielki, wiekowy zegar, stojący na stoliku nocnym oświetlony bladą smugą magicznego światła. Było kilkanaście minut po trzeciej w nocy i czarodziej uznał, że jest zdecydowanie za wcześnie, by ból zakłócił spokojny sen Pottera. Zgodnie z ustalonym przez nich planem, na krótko przed planowanym opuszczeniem kwater w siedzibie Czarnego Pana, Severus miał podać chłopakowi nieco większą dawkę eliksirów, którymi go leczył. Domyślając się ich mocy, czarodziej wiedział, że jeszcze przynajmniej przez najbliższe trzy, może nawet cztery godziny, chłopak nie będzie wymagał specjalnej opieki, ani nowej dawki eliksirów, a on ten czas może wykorzystać na drzemkę, ale jakoś nie potrafił uspokoić swoich myśli.

Albus Dumbledore, nieomylny przywódca szlachetnych czarodziejów walczących po Jasnej Stronie pozwolił, by bezcenny Wybraniec został schwytany przez wroga, który nie uznawał żadnych praw, w tym magicznych konwencji dotyczących jeńców wojennych obowiązujących od wieków. Wroga gotowego złamać przetrzymywanego smarkacza wszystkimi możliwymi sposobami dla własnej przyjemności, a także po to, by uzyskać od niego informacje, które mogą okazać się pomocne w zwycięstwie.

Malfoy, sam będąc ojcem nastolatka, nie potrafił zrozumieć postępowania Dumbledore’a względem Pottera. Starzec nawet nie był opiekunem prawnym dzieciaka w świecie czarodziejów, a od chwili ataku Czarnego Pana w Dolinie Godryka wydawał autorytatywnie decyzje dotyczące chłopaka, jakby tak właśnie było. Dumny, czystokrwisty czarodziej potrząsnął głową i zadał sobie w duchu pytanie, czy ktokolwiek zadbał, by Harry Potter był po prostu bezpieczny poza szkołą, na przykład podczas wakacji. Złoty Chłopiec przecież zasłużył sobie na odrobinę odpoczynku po tych wszystkich cholernych _przygodach_ , jakie nieustannie spotykały go w Hogwarcie.

Lucjusz był wściekły na Zakon, bandę nieudaczników i skończonych durniów, którzy nie potrafili upilnować chłopaka, ani zapewnić mu właściwego bezpieczeństwa. Po zastanowieniu przyznał, że Severus miał rację; najlepszy czas Zakonu powoli i nieubłaganie odchodził w zapomnienie. Kilkanaście lat temu to byłoby nie do pomyślenia, by ktokolwiek z ewidentnie złymi zamiarami mógł się bezkarnie zbliżyć do strzeżonego przez Zakon miejsca lub osoby. Chyba, że w grę wchodziła zdrada, którą parały się takie robaki jak Glizdogon i jemu podobni.

 Westchnął głęboko, jak to _możliwe_ , że _nikt_ nie ochronił _cudownego_ Chłopca, Który Przeżył, gdy on tego najbardziej potrzebował?! Tak Dumbledore dbał o swoją najważniejszą broń, zostawiając Pottera praktycznie bez nadzoru oraz opieki wśród mugoli? To przecież niemal ciche przyzwolenie i zachęta dla Czarnego Pana, by zaatakował.

_Żałosny, stary dziad!_

Zapewne większość członków Zakonu nawet nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia, co się stało i nie została w żaden sposób powiadomiona o powadze sytuacji. Niewątpliwie, kiedy to w końcu nastąpi, niektórzy porządnie się wystraszą, inni będą się zamartwiać losem Pottera. Niebawem dojdzie do nich, że mogli się obudzić w świecie, w którym dla nich nie byłoby już miejsca.

 _Ciekawe, jaką wymówką tym razem posłuży się_ wielki _Dumbledore, by odpowiedzialność za zniknięcie Pottera spadła na kogoś innego. Znowu pewnie obwini tego pijanego idiotę, Fletchera, że jak zwykle nie dopełnił swojego obowiązku._

Lucjusz znalazł odrobinę zrozumienia dla tych, którzy darzyli chłopaka sympatią i mieli choć trochę rozumu, żeby nie wierzyć ślepo starcowi, bo oni wkrótce mogli jedynie wypatrywać wiadomości o nowych zwłokach podrzuconych gdzieś przez śmierciożerców. Wśród tej garstki na pewno byli Weasleyowie, zwłaszcza ich nieposkromione dzieciaki i Lupin, którzy niepostrzeżenie wymykali się Dumbledore'owi z żelaznego uścisku, traktując Pottera jak członka rodziny, a nie żołnierza jedynie słusznej sprawy. Być może uda się ich zwerbować do nowego obozu w walce z Vold… Tomem. Ich obecność mogłaby też pozytywnie wpłynąć na rekonwalescencję Pottera.

Od pewnego czasu, poza wysyłaniem swoich ludzi w określone miejsca, by dosłownie spłynęły krwią zdrajców, szlam i mugoli, Czarny Pan miał zwyczaj odsyłać zmasakrowane ciała wybranych, porwanych wcześniej i zadręczonych na śmierć ofiar w uczęszczane i publiczne miejsca, wzbudzając tym samym jeszcze większy popłoch całej magicznej społeczności. Działania te wywoływały niemal zbiorową histerię nie tylko wśród zwykłych czarodziejów, ale również w Ministerstwie Magii, które jak zwykle nie radziło sobie zupełnie z zaistniałą sytuacją.

Odesłanie zmaltretowanego, martwego ciała Pottera byłoby z całą pewnością czymś, co rzuciłoby wszystkich Jego przeciwników na kolana. Pod warunkiem oczywiście, że Czarny Pan zdecydowałby się na taki krok.

Czarodziej odsunął te myśli ze wstrętem, nie chciał wnikać w plany tego szaleńca względem Złotego Chłopca. To, co już wiedział, wystarczyło mu w zupełności. 

Omiótł wzrokiem pogrążoną w wywołanym eliksirami śnie sylwetkę; jego myśli wciąż niezmordowanie krążyły wokół chłopaka. Pomagał Severusowi utrzymać Wybrańca przy życiu, starając się samemu przeżyć i stać po właściwej stronie. Rzecz jasna - zwycięskiej. Jednak po chwili przyznał sam przed sobą, że chodziło mu o coś innego niż zabezpieczenie sytuacji zarówno Draco, jak i własnej w chwili, gdy kurz bitewny opadnie. To był jedynie pretekst i mocno wyświechtana wymówka. Dysponował wystarczającymi środkami i umiejętnościami, by nikt go nie znalazł. Nawet Czarny Pan. A poza tym mógł liczyć na pomoc Severusa, a także kilku klanów wampirów, którym nieoficjalnie przewodziła Morgana. Choć często się zżymał na jej matkowanie, ale tak naprawdę doceniał jej troskę, jaką mu okazywała.

 Nie wiedział, czemu akurat wychudzony, ledwie żywy Złoty Chłopiec wzbudził w nim dawno pogrzebane emocje, okazywane jedynie wobec nielicznych, najbliższych przyjaciół i syna. Zdecydowanie nie chodziło o to, co chłopak przeżył. Widział ludzi w o wiele gorszym stanie. To było raczej niezwykłe, zazwyczaj bez trudu potrafił zmusić umysł i nie rozpamiętywać tego, co się działo z pojmanymi w ponurej scenerii lochów Czarnego Pana. Nie miał wątpliwości, że sam może znaleźć się w tych „kwaterach gościnnych”, jeśli nieostrożnie okaże komukolwiek choć cień sympatii.

Co do Pottera...

Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że tkwi w nim taka wola przetrwania. Dzieciak zupełnie nie wyglądał na _tak_ wytrzymałego. W tym drobnym ciele kryła się potęga, nie tylko magiczna. Niewielu dorosłych, wyszkolonych czarodziejów dałoby radę mu dorównać i przetrwać w celi, której ściany pochłaniały magię więźnia, osłabiając go jeszcze bardziej. Przetrwać i próbować zmusić swoją umykającą energię magiczną, by uleczyła rany, a także odstraszyła śmierciożerców. To ostatnie nie mogło się udać, choćby Potter dysponował swoją magią w nienaruszonym stopniu. Czarny Pan o to zadbał, zabezpieczając każdą celę, by schwytani czarodzieje nie byli w stanie zaatakować jego sług w żaden sposób.

Chyba smarkacz nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jak wielką posiada moc. Ogromną, wspaniałą i… niezwykle _kuszącą_. Dla wielu czarodziejów i czarownic taka potęga była czymś, co przyciągała ich i pociągała. Fizycznie, emocjonalnie, psychicznie, działając jak silny mugolski narkotyk. Seksualnie również. Odurzała, wabiła, mamiła zmysły mocniej niż wszystkie eliksiry miłosne razem wzięte. Istoty obdarzone choć odrobiną magii szły w jej kierunku niczym ćmy do płomienia, gotowe na wszystko, chcąc być jak najbliżej jej źródła.

Uśmiech uniósł jego kąciki ust, kiedy pojawiła się nagła, interesująca myśl.

Ktoś powinien uświadomić Pottera, że wkrótce będzie jednym z najpotężniejszych i najbardziej _pożądanych_ młodych kawalerów w świecie magii. Ktoś odpowiedni, cierpliwy, z ogładą, zaznajomiony z tradycjami oraz prawami czarodziejskiej społeczności i rzecz jasna doskonale obeznany  w arkanach _ars amandi_.

 _Czarodzieje obojga płci zwyczajnie będą walczyć wszelkimi sposobami, byleby tylko zaciągnąć go do łóżka, lub zaliczyć szybki numerek gdziekolwiek i to niekoniecznie za jego zgodą. To chcesz mu powiedzieć, po tym, co ostatnio przeszedł? A może sam się ustawisz w kolejce, stary zbereźniku?_ — zakpił cichy, karcący głos w głowie Lucjusza.— _On ma tyle lat co Draco…_   _Jeszcze nie osiągnął pełnoletniości, ani w świecie mugoli, ani jako czarodziej.  A ty już masz na niego chrapkę, przyznaj się. Jesteś zupełnie jak twój ojciec, wstydź się, Lucjuszu!  Ciekawe, jak ty to wytłumaczysz Severusowi, hm?_

 

**OoOoO**

 

Malfoy przymknął oczy, zmuszając natrętne myśli, by przestały go nękać, budując mentalną zaporę przy pomocy wizualizacji niewielkiego wodospadu. Zapadał powoli w spokój i łagodny szum przechodzący stopniowo w ciszę, której tak bardzo mu było brak, zwłaszcza w ciągu ostatnich dni, godzin.

Czujna drzemka w fotelu nie należała do jego ulubionych form odpoczynku, jednak lata temu nauczył się cenić nadarzającą się okazję do snu prawie w każdych warunkach.

 _Rzadko się zdarzało, by fotel był tak wygodny_ ,pomyślał, zasypiając.

Nie usłyszał cichych kroków, ani delikatnego, kobiecego głosu. Nie poczuł smukłej dłoni, przesuwającej się z czułością po jego policzku. Nie drgnął, kiedy w szczupłych palcach coś błysnęło i nieznacznie nacięło odsłoniętą skórę szyi. Ze skaleczenia wypłynęła strużka krwi, która została natychmiast i skrupulatnie zebrana do niewielkiej, przezroczystej fiolki. Parę sekund później rana zniknęła bez śladu, a blade palce raz jeszcze pogłaskały śpiącego. Kruche naczynie zniknęło w fałdach ciemnej sukni.

— Wybacz, kochanie. To dla Severusa. Będzie potrzebować tej odrobiny twojej krwi, kiedy się zbudzi.

Niewysoka postać okryła śmiertelnego czarodzieja pledem i, odwróciwszy się w stronę łóżka, spojrzała na ciemnowłosego chłopca. Przeżyła wystarczająco wiele, by zrozumieć, co go spotkało i dlaczego Severus zignorował swoje zdrowie, starając się sprowadzić to szczególne, śmiertelne dziecko do swojego domu.

— Jesteś już bezpieczny, Harry Potterze. — Głos był ciepły i spokojny, choć w tle dźwięczała niebezpieczna nuta. Szczupła, wypielęgnowana dłoń ostrożnie odgarnęła zlepione włosy z nazbyt ciepłego czoła chłopca. — Dziś zyskałeś wielu oddanych przyjaciół, którzy wspomogą i ochronią cię, gdy zajdzie potrzeba. Przyjaciół i rodzinę.

Lucjusz trwał zanurzony w miękkiej, słodkiej ciemności. Nagle coś go wyrwało z tego błogiego stanu. Jakiś dźwięk... Coś dziwnego. Dźwięk przypominał zdławiony, gardłowy pomruk rannego, przestraszonego zwierzęcia. Pełen żałości i bólu.

Otwierając oczy, z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że musiał zasnąć jak kamień i spał bite kilka godzin. Nie potrafił w to uwierzyć, ale najwyraźniej tak było. Słońce już jasno świeciło, wpadając do pokoju przez niewielką szparę w zaciągniętych, grubych zasłonach. Po raz kolejny sprawdził, która godzina i był zdumiony, że nikt go wcześniej nie obudził.

Nie pamiętał, by zaciągał zasłony i okrył się… pledem? Aż tak był zmęczony? Nie, sen zawsze miał lekki i natychmiast by wiedział, że ktoś się do niego zbliża. Chyba, że... No tak, zapomniał, że jedyną tak naprawdę czuwającą osobą tej nocy była Morgana.

 _Merlinie, chroń przed nadopiekuńczymi wampirzycami!,_  jęknął w duchu. Z _aduszą i zagłaszczą na śmierć, a potem wyssą jeszcze ciepłą krew z człowieka._

Mimo rozdrażnienia, nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio czuł się tak wypoczęty. Odrzucił miękki koc, którym Morgana musiała go okryć, gdy zasnął jak kamień i…

_Zaraz._

_Co go obudziło? Albo raczej kto? Niemożliwe, by to był Potter, prawda?! Nie, Severus napoił go bardzo silnymi eliksirami nie dalej jak pięć, sześć godzin wcześniej. Po prostu niemożliwe, by przestały działać._

Zaszeleściła pościel i znów rozległ się _ten_ dźwięk, coś pomiędzy zduszonym, niemal zwierzęcym krzykiem, a bezradnym, przepełnionym bólem szlochem. Chłodne, szare oczy spoczęły na ciemnowłosym, półprzytomnym Gryfonie. Chłopak miał nieznacznie uchylone powieki, a spomiędzy nich wypływały strużki łez. Lucjusz mógł jedynie się domyślać, że są to bardzo gorzkie łzy. Potter bezradnie próbował zmusić swoje ciało do współpracy, zapewne z zamiarem ucieczki, ale był jeszcze zbyt słaby, by unieść głowę. Z jego półotwartych, bladych i drżących z wysiłku ust wydobywał się dokładnie ten sam dźwięk, który obudził starszego czarodzieja.

 Lucjusz przysunął się do niego i delikatnie położył dłoń na zbyt szczupłym ramieniu, by niemal natychmiast ją cofnąć, kiedy poczuł ostry, piekący ból. Syknął cicho, jednocześnie starając się skupić swoją uwagę na zdezorientowanym nastolatku. Niemal w tym samym momencie znów usłyszał cichy, zduszony i gardłowy gulgot brzmiący jak ostrzeżenie.  Posiniaczona  jeszcze twarz wykrzywiona była bólem i strachem, a ciało chłopaka mocno drżało z wysiłku pod warstwą okrycia.

 _A jednak jak zwykle Severus miał rację_ , pomyślał czarodziej. _Dzieciak dokonał wprost niemożliwego. Nie cierpię, kiedy cholerna Pijawka ma rację!_

— Rozumiem, już cię nie dotknę. Leż spokojnie, Potter — mruknął Lucjusz, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał łagodnie i kojąco.  — Nie skrzywdzę cię. Nie próbuj mówić, pod żadnym pozorem, rozumiesz? Jesteś wśród przyjaciół. W bezpiecznym miejscu. Nie obawiaj się. Zaraz przyprowadzę kogoś, kto ci pomoże. Zgoda?

Dziwne, ale jego słowa odniosły pożądany skutek i chłopak wydawał się odrobinę spokojniejszy. Choć paniczny strach z jego twarzy nie znikł, podobnie jak drżenie napiętego ciała, to Potter nie nadwerężał już swojego gardła i nie próbował więcej krzyczeć. Zamglone bólem zielone oczy śledziły każdy ruch mężczyzny.

Czarodziej nie był pewien, czy chłopak go widzi bez swoich okularów, ale uznał, że nie powinien go bardziej stresować, ujawniając swoją tożsamość. Potter znał go jedynie jako okrutnego, bezwzględnego człowieka, stojącego na czele rodu Malfoyów i jednego ze śmierciożerców. Już to ostatnie mogło spowodować niepotrzebny atak paniki. Idąc do drzwi, za którymi była sypialnia Severusa obejrzał dokładnie swoją rękę. Od chwili dotknięcia dzieciaka piekła go i szczypała nieznośnie cała ręka, choć nie było żadnych śladów zranienia. Skóra wokół Znaku była mocno ciepła i nadwrażliwa na dotyk.

Wiedział od Severusa, że Potter był osłabiony fizycznie i magicznie do tego stopnia, iż jego własny rdzeń magiczny praktycznie pasożytował na organizmie młodego czarodzieja, niefortunnie dodatkowo utrudniając i spowalniając jego leczenie. 

Zatem jak to możliwe, że chłopak był w stanie świadomie użyć resztki swojej magii w ten sposób, jednocześnie nie tracąc przytomności z wyczerpania? A może reakcja była instynktowna, a bardzo słabo  pulsująca magia samoistnie uderzyła z dużą siłą, bo stanowił potencjalne zagrożenie?

 

  **OoOoO**

 

Gdy wszedł do sypialni Severusa, ten wydawał się być pogrążony w myślach, ale na jego widok uniósł się nieznacznie na poduszkach. Malfoy uśmiechnął z ulgą, spoglądając na niego.

— Wystraszyłeś mnie, przyjacielu — przyznał cicho jasnowłosy czarodziej i dodał po krótkiej chwili: — Wiem, że nie powinieneś jeszcze wstawać, ale chyba Potter cię potrzebuje.

Morgana westchnęła głośno, doskonale wiedząc, że nic nie powstrzyma Severusa przed pójściem do sąsiedniego pokoju. Bez słowa wzięła od niego kubek, pomogła mu usiąść na brzegu łóżka i powoli dźwignąć się do pionu. Mistrz eliksirów niechętnie pozwolił sobie pomóc i jak zawsze w takich sytuacjach, starał się jak najprędzej uwolnić od podtrzymujących go rąk.

— Dam radę bez twojej pomocy, Morgano!  — warknął, piorunując wzrokiem Malfoya, który podtrzymał go, kiedy po zrobieniu dwóch kroków niebezpiecznie się zachwiał. — Nie jestem dzieckiem.

— Uparty i szalony, a do tego absurdalnie, wręcz idiotycznie dumny, oto jaki jesteś, Severusie! — odparowała Morgana, obrzucając ciemnowłosego mężczyznę zniecierpliwionym spojrzeniem. — Zrozum wreszcie, więź między wami jeszcze się umacnia i wymaga od was obu, żebyście byli blisko siebie. Śmiertelne dziecko naprawdę cię potrzebuje, przynajmniej na razie, a ty nie jesteś w stanie przejść do tamtego pokoju o własnych siłach, więc bądź łaskaw nie utrudniać, dobrze? Grzeczny chłopiec.

Lucjusz słysząc te ostatnie słowa, omal nie wybuchnął śmiechem, jednak się powstrzymał, z dużym  trudem. Morgana stąpała po wyjątkowo grząskim gruncie, strofując w ten sposób słabego jeszcze mistrza eliksirów, choć ona najwidoczniej nie obawiała się jadowitej riposty Severusa, ani jego wściekłego, morderczego spojrzenia. Niewysoka, temperamentna wampirzyca stała na przeciw mistrza eliksirów, uważnie studiując jego twarz z wyraźną dezaprobatą. Malfoy przypomniał sobie, że takie samo spojrzenie miała jego matka wiele, wiele lat temu, gdy go łajała.  

Nie czując się na siłach, by odpowiedzieć tak, jak chciał, Severus zgrzytnął jedynie zębami. Gdyby jego wzrok mógł zabijać, Morgana w sekundę, tu i teraz, zamieniłaby się w dymiącą kupkę popiołu. Kiedy usłyszał zdławione parsknięcie Lucjusza, przeniósł wzrok na przyjaciela i potrząsnął głową. Z trudem utrzymując równowagę, przycisnął palce do podstawy nosa, starając się zachować spokój. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Morgana chciała mu tylko pomóc; nie zmieniało to faktu, że z głębi serca nienawidził sytuacji, w których był zmuszony polegać na kimś tak całkowicie, jak teraz. Ze zbolałą  i nieszczęśliwą miną pozwolił się im obojgu zaprowadzić do sąsiedniego pokoju. 

Potter miał przymknięte oczy i wydawał się przytomny, przynajmniej na tyle, żeby zauważyć wejście trzech osób. Słysząc ich kroki, wzdrygnął się mocno, instynktownie starając się zmusić do odsunięcia jak najdalej. Morgana zmarszczyła brwi, słysząc łomot serca śmiertelnego chłopca i zerknęła na Severusa. Ten nieznacznie skinął głową, jakby w odpowiedzi na jej niewypowiedziane głośno pytanie.

 _Tak, najlepiej będzie, jeśli te parę kroków zrobię sam_.

Wyostrzonym zmysłem wzroku widział, że pozornie nieruchoma sylwetka, spoczywająca na łóżku, wyraźnie drżała, a twarz chłopaka znaczyły mokre jeszcze ślady łez na policzkach i grymas bólu.  Delikatny posmak krwi wisiał w powietrzu, co musiało oznaczać, że specjalnie zabezpieczone opatrunki nie wytrzymały. Severus zauważył parę czerwonych kropel barwiących dolną wargę chłopaka, w którą ten mocno wbił zęby, najwidoczniej po to, żeby zachować ciszę.

Bez słowa powoli zbliżył się do dzieciaka i z ulgą usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Szalone bicie serca przyspieszyło jeszcze bardziej, kiedy odezwał się cicho:

— Uspokój się, Potter. Nic ci nie grozi.

 Harry poczuł, jak ktoś ostrożnie otarł piekące łzy z jego obolałej twarzy. 

 _Snape?! No tak, któżby inny! Cholera! Spalę się chyba ze wstydu!_ , pomyślał, zakłopotany i zły, nie, _wściekły_  na siebie samego, że tak się odsłonił przed człowiekiem, który zawsze starał się go w ten czy inny sposób upokorzyć.  

Zaciskając zęby z bólu, odwrócił głowę. Nie chciał by ktokolwiek go widział, a zwłaszcza Snape. Z trudem spróbował odsunąć od siebie strach i zachować spokój. Niespecjalnie mu się powiodło, ale było mu wszystko jedno. Był strasznie obolały i zmęczony. Nie potrafił skoncentrować swoich myśli. Wszystko było rozmyte, nierealne. W jego głowie przewijały się strzępki obrazów, ale nie miał pewności, czy to są jego wspomnienia, czy urojenia. Jakaś ciemna, śmierdząca klitka i szczęk metalu. Rozjaśniające na ułamek sekundy mrok różnokolorowe błyskawice, które trafiały w niego z porażającą precyzją. Niekończące się wrzaski, chyba jego. Potworny ból. Krew, która spływała po nim powolnymi strużkami, głośno kapiąc na chropawą posadzkę i czyjś przerażający śmiech.

Nie przypominał sobie, żeby Vernon i Dudley użyli go w charakterze worka treningowego. Choć z drugiej strony, mogli to zrobić. I mogli bez kłopotu wykorzystać do tego jedno z pomieszczeń w piwnicy, zamknąć go tam i...

Tak na dobrą sprawę, to zupełnie nie pamiętał, co się stało i wcale nie był pewien, czy chce to wiedzieć. Zrozumiał, że stało się coś na tyle poważnego, że Snape musiał interweniować.

 _Pytanie — tylko co, a właściwie: kto? Vernon i Dudley stłukli go tak, że sprowokowali niekontrolowany wybuch jego magii? A może to sprawka tego wężowatego psychola i jego zakapturzonej bandy niedorajd..._  

Jak zwykle nie było mowy, by choć raz miał _spokojne_  wakacje. 

Chciało mu się wyć, z wściekłości i bólu. Nie potrafił się uspokoić. Czuł się, jakby stado rozłoszczonych hipogryfów przebiegło się po nim tam i z powrotem. Chyba nie było kawałka ciała, który nie promieniowałby bólem, ale najbardziej dokuczały mu jego szyja, gardło. Paliły żywym ogniem przy każdym najmniejszym ruchu i oddechu. Co gorsza, nie był w stanie nic z siebie wykrztusić, tylko wydawał jakieś dziwne, gulgoczące, charczące dźwięki. Mimowolnie zadrżał, zastanawiając się gorączkowo, co, u licha, się stało.

To efekt jakiegoś czarnomagicznego zaklęcia, jakiejś klątwy? A może… ktoś, na przykład Vernon, postanowił go uciszyć raz na zawsze, mając dość jego nocnych wrzasków, miażdżąc mu krtań.

 _Nie, Vernon nie jest aż tak głupi. Chyba..._ , Harry pomyślał kwaśno. _Za bardzo boi się tego, co może stać, kiedy się Weasleyowie i Remus dowiedzą o tym, że on z Dudleyem nadal mnie biją._  

Harry mniej lub bardziej skutecznie próbował zminimalizować ataki Vernona wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami. Odkąd trafił do Hogwartu stopniowo uczył się wykorzystywać swoje atuty; jego zdolności magiczne okazały się praktycznie kluczowym elementem do zastraszenia jego krewnych. Prócz tego, szantaż i kłamstwo skutkowały najlepiej w tych rozgrywkach, co za ironia. Nie zawsze się to udawało, ale nie chciał być bezwolną ofiarą agresji wuja i kuzyna. A mała, iście ślizgońska dywersja zazwyczaj odwracała od niego uwagę Vernona i Petunii, a także ich nieodrodnej latorośli, Dudleya. Na krótko, od czasu do czasu. Przynajmniej coś.

Powoli nabrał powietrza i zmusił się, by zająć myśli pilniejszą sprawą. Gdzie się teraz znajdował? Bo to miejsce nie mogło być skrzydłem szpitalnym Hogwartu. Łóżko było zbyt miękkie, a poduszki i okrycie pachną...

— Zgadza się, Potter, to nie jest Hogwart. — Harry poczuł smukłe palce mistrza eliksirów ledwie dotykające jego czoła. 

Bardzo powoli, z każdą upływającą sekundą coś oddzielało jego umysł od tego, co czuł. Fizycznie, psychicznie. Nie rozumiał tego, ale przyjmował ulgę niemal z radością. Czy miało to coś wspólnego z tym, że Snape położył rękę na jego czole? _Nieistotne_. Chłodny dotyk był tak przyjemny, tak wspaniale łagodził dyskomfort i uśmierzał uporczywy ból głowy, gardła, szyi... Jakby zanurzył się cały w zimnej wodzie w duszny, skwarny dzień. Ogromna ulga i rozleniwienie rozeszły się po jego ciele. Rozluźnił się i zauważył, że drżenie rąk i nóg zmalało, a on odzyskał odrobinę kontroli nad mięśniami. Jakaś mała część jego świadomości wciąż pamiętała, zatrwożona, czyja dłoń spoczywa na jego czole, ale inna, dużo większa, pragnęła, by ta dłoń nie cofnęła się za szybko.

Po całym ciele rozlał się łagodny, przyjemny chłód. Harry powoli wypuścił powietrze i jego twarz musnął cień uśmiechu.

Żadnego bólu, palącego, rozrywającego go na strzępy bólu.

Nie czuć. Jak dobrze było nie czuć. Nic…

Pozwolił sobie zatonąć w tej niesamowitej uldze, która przenikała go i otulała. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili przypomniał sobie, gdzie jest i wzdrygnął się gwałtownie. Snape nie cofnął ręki; wręcz przeciwnie, docisnął ją odrobinę mocniej do wciąż zbyt ciepłego czoła, przykrywając nią bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy.

Nie czując zżerającego go od środka pieczenia, kłucia i gniecenia, Harry mógł skupić swoją uwagę na otoczeniu i choć bez swoich okularów nie widział wyraźnie osób, które przed chwilą weszły do pokoju, w którym leżał, ale bez większych kłopotów mógł wyczuć ich energię magiczną. Dwoje z nich emanowało odrobinę odmiennym rodzajem magii niż zazwyczaj spotykana wśród czarodziejów. Odbierał ją już wcześniej, całkiem niedawno, choć nie bardzo pamiętał gdzie i kiedy. Dopiero po pewnym czasie dotarło do niego, kim byli. [i] _Wampirami[/i]_. Jeden z nich siedział właśnie tuż obok niego…

Zaraz. Nie. Nie, to po prostu _niewiarygodne_. Snape _wampirem_?

Harry przyjął tę myśl ze sceptycyzmem i pewną dozą rozbawienia. Snape tak bardzo pasował do stereotypowego wizerunku tych właśnie istot, że to było zbyt oczywiste i naprawdę, mało odkrywcze, żeby mogło być prawdą. A jednak.

_Fred i George padną z wrażenia, jak im to powiem. Te ich opowieści o krwiożerczym mistrzu eliksirów, krążącym nocami po korytarzach Hogwartu i czyhającym na zbłąkanych, wałęsających się uczniów, którymi z upodobaniem straszyli pierwszorocznych, mogą okazać się całkiem bliskie prawdy._

Usłyszał ciche parsknięcie i rozmyta sylwetka w długiej, ciemnej sukni przybliżyła się nieznacznie. Harry wiedział, że nie miała absolutnie żadnych złych zamiarów wobec niego, mógł to niemal wyczuć w otaczającej ją aurze, jednak nie mógł powstrzymać chęci ucieczki, ani szybszego bicia serca. 

Severus uniósł kąciki ust w bladym uśmieszku, słysząc te myśli nastolatka. Zupełnie się nie zdziwił, że to rozbrykane bliźnięta stanowiły aktualne źródło plotek na temat jego mrocznej, złowrogiej natury.  Przy najbliższej okazji musiał im podziękować za nieoczekiwaną pomoc w podtrzymywaniu jego reputacji postrachu każdego ucznia. Zawsze wiedział, że pod maską beztroskich kawalarzy i uroczych łobuziaków kryły się przenikliwe umysły, czego były dowodem ich eksperymentalne eliksiry, które odrywały młodych Weasleyów od jakże  _nudnych i pospolitych_ mikstur przygotowywanych na zajęciach. Przy odrobinie wysiłku i determinacji mogli wyrosnąć na całkiem niezłych warzycieli, a nawet uzyskać wysoką pozycję w Gildii. Być może daliby radę uzyskać tytuł mistrza jeszcze prędzej niż on. Gdyby tylko im się chciało.

Z niemałym zadowoleniem zauważył, że Potter bardzo powoli się rozluźnia pod wpływem jego ostrożnego muśnięcia magią wampirów, a niekontrolowane drżenie jego ciała stopniowo się zmniejsza. Niestety niecałkiem, ale w dużym stopniu. Mimo regularnego podawania silnych eliksirów od momentu, kiedy wyciągnął smarkacza z lochów Czarnego Pana, nie wszystkie skutki klątw i zaklęć torturujących udało się powstrzymać i uleczyć. Niektóre nie znikną przez najbliższe tygodnie, a nawet miesiące. Intensywna kuracja najlepszymi eliksirami, jakie tylko uda mu się uwarzyć, z pewnością przyspieszy nieznacznie ten proces, ale z drugiej strony mogła być niebezpieczna dla rozwijającego się, osłabionego jeszcze organizmu młodego  czarodzieja.

— Spójrz na mnie —  odezwał się Snape po chwili. Jego głos był cichy i stanowczy. — Posłuchaj uważnie, Potter. Muszę wejść do twojego umysłu, nie próbuj ze mną walczyć, rozumiesz? Nie chcę ci zadać niepotrzebnego bólu.

Chłopak gdyby mógł, to by gniewnie prychnął; Severus wiedział, że Potter absolutnie mu niedowierzał, jednak po krótkim namyśle uniósł bardziej powieki i z widoczną niechęcią oraz strachem wbił spojrzenie w ciemne oczy Severusa. Choć starał się, by było beznamiętne i chłodne, to zarówno mistrz eliksirów, jak i Morgana, dzięki wyostrzonym zmysłom, mogli dostrzec szereg emocji w jego oczach. Kryło się w nich coś jeszcze, coś niepokojącego, niemal widmowego.

 

**OoOoO**

 

Wkrótce Severus znów stał przed ścianą zielonego ognia, który stanowił skuteczną osłonę mentalną chłopaka. Oderwał wzrok od płomieni, rozglądając się podejrzliwie dookoła. Wstęga Pamięci nie zmieniła się od jego ostatniej wizyty w umyśle smarkacza, choć zdawała się być odrobinę w lepszym stanie dzięki uzdrawiającym właściwościom oplatającej ją srebrnej, skrzącej się nici. Kiedy ostrożnie zbliżył wyciągniętą rękę do strzelających wysoko płomieni, oczekiwał silnego wrażenia bólowego, informującego nader dobitnie o tym, że Potter nie życzy sobie jego obecności w swoim umyśle. Poczuł jedynie łagodne ciepło, które go przyciągało i wręcz kusiło, by zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby podobna sytuacja miała miejsce wcześniej, kiedy chłopak był nieprzytomny.

Musiał pogratulować smarkaczowi pomysłowości. Tego się po nim nie spodziewał. Jedynie dzięki swoim umiejętnościom w zakresie magii umysłu, wiedział, że ta mentalna osłona  może się stać w każdej chwili niebezpieczną i podstępną pułapką. Ale z drugiej strony to było coś w rodzaju testu eliminującego niezdecydowanych i niepożądanych.Przypuszczał, że dzięki rytuałowi i więzi, która się w jego wyniku wytworzyła między nimi, może bezpiecznie przejść przez osłonę, ale nie miał absolutnej pewności. A on nie znosił, gdy czegoś nie potrafił jednoznacznie stwierdzić.  

 _Sprytna i skuteczna ochrona, cholernie skuteczna. Naprawdę możesz być z siebie dumny, dzieciak_ , pomyślał mistrz eliksirów po pewnym czasie, stając twarzą do ognia i bez wahania wchodząc w płomienie.

W ułamku sekundy znalazł się po drugiej stronie i otworzył oczy. Nic mu się nie stało. Dyskretnie się rozejrzał; ostatnim razem nie przyjrzał się miejscu, które stanowiło najbardziej bezpieczną i intymną kryjówkę Pottera, parę dni wcześniej jego uwaga skupiona była na przeprowadzeniu skomplikowanego rytuału i przeżyciu. A potem jego wizyty w umyśle dzieciaka koncentrowały się na utrzymywaniu koszmarów z dala od świadomości Złotego Chłopca.

Tym razem przeszkodziło mu co innego.

 —  _Wróciłeś!_ — usłyszał cichy dziecięcy głos.

Kilkuletnia wersja Pottera podbiegła do niego i bez namysłu objęła go w pasie, chowając drobną twarz w jego szacie. Severus stęknął w wyniku nagłego zderzenia z kościstym ciałem, starając się łagodnie, aczkolwiek stanowczo uwolnić z uścisku chudych ramion.  

 — _Nie odszedłem daleko. Obiecałem ci przecież, że będę w pobliżu_  — Mistrz eliksirów spojrzał na wyraziste, zielone oczy, wyłaniające się spod zmierzwionych, nieposkromionych kosmyków. — _Ja nie łamię danego słowa._  

Chłopiec bardzo niechętnie pozwolił się odsunąć  i uśmiechnął się blado, nadal mocno zaciskając w dłoniach ciemną szatę Snape'a. Uniósł głowę i zobaczył, że mężczyzna rozgląda się dookoła. Znajdowali się w dziwnym miejscu, ale sprawiającym wrażenie bezpiecznego. Coś ponad nimi nieustannie cicho szemrało, a otaczające ich wysokie, zielone płomienie trzaskały łagodnie. Ze wszystkich sił chciał skupić jego uwagę na sobie, odciągając ją od majaczących w oddali starych drzwi, od których czuło się delikatne pulsowanie magii.  To, co za nimi było, zagrażało im obu i nie mogło się wydostać na zewnątrz. Harry zadrżał, widząc, że Snape co chwila zerkał właśnie w tamtym kierunku. Zebrał się na odwagę, gdy poczuł zaintrygowane spojrzenie ciemnych oczu na sobie, bezwiednie głaszcząc ciepłego, małego węża owiniętego wokół jego szyi. Zwierzę syczało przyjaźnie, dodając mu otuchy. 

—  _Nie pozwolę ci tam pójść!_  Słyszysz! _Możesz się zezłościć i mnie zbić, ale nie zaprowadzę cię tam!_ — szepnął Harry z większą pewnością determinacją w głosie, niż w rzeczywistości czuł. Spuścił wzrok i wymamrotał karcącym tonem, niemal się kurcząc w sobie: — _Nieposłuszne, leniwe, nic nie warte dziwadło... Zasługujesz na porządne lanie._

Snape spojrzał na małego, drżącego chłopca, który ponownie objął go w pasie, zaskoczony tymi słowami. Zwłaszcza tymi ostatnimi. To naprawdę było niepokojące. Westchnął i raz jeszcze przyjrzał się tamtym drzwiom. Były drewniane i mocno zniszczone, ale z drugiej strony wyglądały na wyjątkowo wytrzymałe, mimo wszystko. Spękana framuga dookoła nosiła wyraźne ślady prób ich wyważenia. Od środka. 

Zamknięte drzwi symbolizowały coś, co smarkacz ukrywał w głębokiej tajemnicy przed wszystkimi, pewnie nawet przed sobą samym. Być może to on sam pomógł Potterowi stworzyć, lub wzmocnić tę zaporę i uwięzić niechciane, bolesne sekrety. Z całą pewnością to było coś, czego osoba z zewnątrz nie powinna była poznać, a dzieciak – najwyraźniej nie miał chęci, ani siły powracać do tego myślami, jak na przykład: wyjątkowo złe wspomnienia i uporczywe, dręczące koszmary, które w dużej mierze zrodziły się z rzeczywistych wydarzeń oraz sytuacji. Czymś takim mógłby być choćby smutny fakt, że najwidoczniej mugole znęcali się nad nim, psychicznie i fizycznie, nie mówiąc już o niedawnych torturach śmierciożerców, które zostały wyparte przez świadomość chłopaka, powodując czasowy, wybiórczy zanik pamięci. Nic dziwnego, że to wszystko pragnęło się wydostać, uwolnić natychmiast. Istniało jednak spore niebezpieczeństwo, że gwałtowny wyciek zbyt wielu wspomnień mógł spowodować nieprzewidywalne skutki, groźne dla życia Pottera. 

—  _Nie mam takiego zamiaru, Harry. Nawet nie chcę się zbliżać do tamtych drzwi. Chcę z tobą tylko porozmawiać, rozumiesz?_ — Ciemne oczy mistrza eliksirów znalazły się na wysokości spojrzenia chłopca.

 

**OoOoO**

Morgana patrzyła jak zahipnotyzowana na Severusa. Jej przyjaciel z zaskakującą ostrożnością musnął przerażone, śmiertelne dziecko swoją magią, łagodnie kojąc cierpienie chłopca. Westchnęła cicho, tylko on mógł znaleźć takie wykorzystanie dla tej niebezpiecznej broni, dzięki której wampiry miały znaczącą przewagę nad śmiertelnikami, łącznie z tymi mającymi domieszkę krwi istot magicznych. Ta magia zazwyczaj nie przynosiła ulgi i nie łagodziła bólu, wręcz przeciwnie, potęgowała go i sprawiała, że ofiara, czarodziej czy też nie, po prostu nie miała żadnych szans w zetknięciu się z wygłodniałą, bezrozumną, krwiożerczą bestią, jak często i bardzo niesłusznie określano wampiry.

 Nic bardziej mylnego.

Severus nie pierwszy raz uratował dziecko z rąk śmierciożerców, jednak Harry Potter był jedynym, którego sprowadził do swojej siedziby i Morgana rozumiała jego pobudki, dlaczego to zrobił. Zważywszy na okoliczności ta decyzja była najlepsza z możliwych. Teraz chodziło, by umożliwić chłopcu powrót do zdrowia w bezpiecznym i spokojnym otoczeniu, a tu mogli mu zapewnić odpowiednie warunki bez najmniejszego problemu.

Mistrz eliksirów wciąż nie przestawał jej zadziwiać. Oczywiście miał swoje wady i niezwykle ognisty temperament; był uparty niczym durny osioł, a także pamiętliwy, złośliwy oraz zrzędliwy bardziej od niejednej starej baby, a jednak za nic w świecie nie chciałaby go zmienić. Uśmiechnęła się z czułością, przypominając sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie. Od tamtego czasu, Severus nigdy nie pozwolił jej się nudzić, co stanowiło nader pociągające wyzwanie, a jej zimne serce znów zabiło mocniej. W zamian traktowała go z troską, wywołując jego ostry sprzeciw i irytację, jednak wampirzycy zupełnie to nie zrażało. Wiedziała, że ten cały raban i mordercze spojrzenia w dużej mierze były na pokaz.

Zyskując krok po kroku zaufanie podejrzliwego mistrza eliksirów, stała się jego doradczynią, powiernicą i jednym z niewielu przyjaciół. Jak nikt rozumiała jego wewnętrzne rozterki podczas wykonywania kolejnych misji wywiadowczych. Ona sama prowadziła równie niebezpieczne życie dawno, dawno temu i była w tym całkiem dobra.

 Błąd popełniła tylko raz.

Jej zamiłowanie do intryg i awanturnictwa było niegdyś przyczyną jej przemiany w krwiożerczego drapieżnika, którym się stała, nie zupełnie z własnej i nieprzymuszonej woli. Odrzuciła włosy do tyłu gwałtownym ruchem głowy, nieświadomie przytykając dłoń do lewej strony szyi; ten temat wciąż wzbudzał w niej te same emocje, choć minęło już tyle czasu…

Jednak zanadto odbiegła od głównego nurtu swoich myśli.

Zerknęła na osłonięte powoli już przesiąkającymi opatrunkami gardło chłopca, tłumiąc pomruk wściekłości; Lucjusz niedługo po przybyciu wyjaśnił jej całą sytuację, wraz z tym, co  Severus sam mu przekazał przed ucieczką z dworku Riddle'a na temat niewoli Harry'ego Pottera w lochach Czarnego Pana. Nie pominął nic, była tego pewna. Z obrzydzeniem stwierdziła, że wampir, który zaatakował dziecko w tak agresywny sposób, zrobił to z zamiarem zadania rozległych, trudno gojących się ran oraz wywołania jak największego bólu. Używając do tego swoich kłów, napawał się faktem, że Czarny Pan pozwolił mu _pobawić się_  schwytanym śmiertelnikiem. Pastwił się nad nim bez absolutnie żadnego, elementarnego szacunku dla niego, jako żyjącej istoty, z której przyszło mu się pożywić.

Morgana potrząsnęła głową z nieukrywaną wściekłością. Im dłużej myślała o tym, co spotkało Harry'ego Pottera, tym odczuwała większą chęć własnoręcznego rozerwania tych bezrozumnych...

— Ustaw się w kolejce, moja droga — usłyszała zmęczony głos Severusa, który uważnie przyglądał się twarzy chłopca, ostrożnie dotykając opatrunków na jego szyi i ramionach. — W tym wypadku nie będę dżentelmenem i nie dam ci pierwszeństwa. Te nędzne stworzenia przez najbliższy czas nie będą w stanie nikomu zagrozić, ale pomogę ci je dopaść, Morgano i dać im nauczkę. Ale nie teraz  — urwał na moment i dodał z dziwnym, bladym uśmieszkiem: — Luc, będziesz musiał mi pomóc go umyć i zmienić mu bandaże. Te są już zupełnie bezużyteczne. Ja jeszcze nie mam tyle sił, by samemu to zrobić.

Lucjusz kaszlnął, dyskretnie, ale nie dość dokładnie, maskując swoje zaskoczenie prośbą swojego przyjaciela. Morgana uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie; mogła przysiąc, że w jego szaroniebieskich, zazwyczaj chłodnych, poważnych oczach zamigotały radosne, niecierpliwe ogniki, a jego puls dość mocno przyspieszył. Prawie się zarumienił. Lucjusz się nie  _rumienił._ Nigdy.

Nagle coś ją uderzyło. Czyżby Severus wiedział coś, co jej umknęło? Choć potrafił doskonale kłamać, to teraz łgał w żywe oczy, nawet nie próbując tego ukryć. Owszem był jeszcze osłabiony, jednak bez kłopotu dałby radę zająć się nastolatkiem bez niczyjej pomocy.

_Co ten przerośnięty nietoperz knuje?_

Po co Lucjusz miałby asystować przy pielęgnacji chłopaka? Fakt, jasnowłosy czarodziej posiadał całkiem niezłe umiejętności uzdrowiciela i byłby jednym z najlepszych, gdyby dano mu taką szansę, choć czasem brakowało cierpliwości i wyrozumiałości. Morgana wyczuwała, że chodzi o coś zupełnie innego. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Severus sprawdzał przyjaciela i oceniał go, czy spełnia jego oczekiwania. Nie rozumiała dlaczego, jednak nie odezwała się. Wiedziała, że żaden z nich nie udzieliłby jej konkretnej odpowiedzi. Raz jeszcze spojrzała na ciemnowłosego chłopca i w pewnym momencie coś ją tknęło.   

 _Po co Severus miałby to robić? Znali się przecież od lat i... Zaraz, zaraz._ _Chyba że… Ależ oczywiście!_

Harry Potter zaliczał się do garstki czarodziejów obdarzonych potężną mocą. Choć magia chłopca wciąż była niezwykle słaba, to już otaczała go aura, która mogła kusić podatne na nią istoty magiczne. I to skutecznie. To by wiele tłumaczyło. A przynajmniej wyjaśniało dość dziwne zachowanie powściągliwego czarodzieja. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna praktycznie _pożerał_ wzrokiem drobną postać na łóżku, trzymając się za lewe przedramię, które najwyraźniej mu dokuczało. To nie mógł być Tom, jego magia nie zdołałaby się przebić przez bariery wokół rezydencji. Wampirzyca ostrożnie zbliżyła się do łóżka, stając obok Lucjusza i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Drgnął, ale nie spojrzał na nią. 

— Wszystko w porządku? — odpowiedział jej niemym skinieniem, nie odrywając oczu od Harry'ego. Przez krótką chwilę, dostrzegła odbijające się na jego twarzy rozmaite emocje i uczucia, które wkrótce znikły pod maską uprzejmego, odrobinę wymuszonego uśmiechu.    

 

**OoOoO**

 

Obok niego ktoś leżał. Nie wiedział, czy mu się to śni, czy nie. Czuł czyjeś ręce na sobie, ciepły oddech łaskotał jego policzek. Nie spodobało mu się, kiedy usłyszał:

 — Jesteś mój, Harry. Tylko  _mój_.

Nie mógł się ruszyć, a czyjeś dłonie przesuwały się po jego ciele, niestrudzenie głaszcząc, dotykając…

 _Puszczaj!_ — chciał krzyczeć, jednak z jego gardła wyrwał się gulgot i cichy jęk. —  _Nie! Proszę... Nie…_

Ktoś go mocno, a zarazem ostrożnie przytulił, a on chciał się wyrwać z niechcianego uścisku, jednak był zbyt słaby. Nigdy nie lubił, gdy ktoś go obłapiał, ale teraz zaczynał się zwyczajnie bać. Bardzo. Znów widział tę małą, ciemną klitkę i czuł czyjeś paznokcie drapiące go krwi, i ból. Straszny, przeszywający, rozrywający ból... 

Nagle rozległ się huk otwieranych z impetem drzwi i szelest szaty furkoczącej w takt szybkich kroków. 

— Zabiję cię, draniu! Zabiję! Rozszarpię na strzępy! — Do  pogrążonego w półśnie, przerażonego umysłu Harry’ego przebił się nagły, wściekły syk Snape'a. 

Mistrz eliksirów stał obok łóżka, rozwścieczony do granic. Harry był zdezorientowany, kompletnie nie wiedział, gdzie jest i co tak naprawdę się stało. Serce łomotało tak mocno, jakby chciało mu wyskoczyć z piersi. Choć był bez swoich okularów, to niemal miał pewność, że zauważył odsłonięte, śnieżnobiałe kły. Zadrżał, zaciskając mocno powieki, jakby to go miało ochronić przed furią mistrza eliksirów. Nie rozumiał o co chodzi, ale czuł, że kłopoty nie opuszczają go i czepiają się niczym rzep psiego ogona. A on naprawdę miał już ich serdecznie dość. 

— Zatłukę! Ty pieprzony..!  

Ciemnowłosy chłopak instynktownie skulił się na łóżku, zwracając się z niemą prośbą do wszystkich możliwych bóstw aktualnie wysłuchujących błagań, by to nie on rozgniewał czymś Snape'a. Nie, przecież to nie mogła być jego wina, cokolwiek się stało. 

 _Nic nie zrobiłem._ _We śnie nie mogłem nic nabroić... Chyba._

— Severusie! — zgromił Snape'a łagodniejszy, cichszy, kobiecy głos — Nie tutaj. Zabierz  _go_ na dół i pamiętaj o czarach wyciszających. Zaraz do was przyjdę. 

_O co chodzi? Kogo Snape ma zabrać na dół? Mnie?_

 Snape wyciągnął rękę i szarpnął wysoką sylwetkę o bardzo jasnych, długich włosach, zmuszając ją, by wstała, a następnie brutalnie popchnął ją w stronę drzwi. Ktoś stęknął z bólu. Głośno. Dopiero kiedy usłyszał odgłos zamykanych drzwi, Harry rozluźnił się odrobinę i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Snape mógł temu komuś zrobić jakąś krzywdę. Jest przecież wampirem. Tak, jak ta dziewczyna…  

— Nie obawiaj się, możesz otworzyć oczy, Harry. Choć zaglądałam do ciebie wcześniej, nie mieliśmy okazji porozmawiać. Mam na imię Morgana i tak, masz rację, mam nieco inne nawyki żywieniowe, niż większość czarodziejów. — Gryfon zebrał się na odwagę i uchylił powieki. 

Niewysoka, młoda kobieta przysiadła na brzegu łóżka i uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Odgarnęła włosy z jego czoła, wzdychając cicho. Ujęła delikatnie jego twarz w swoje dłonie i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

—  Nie ty odpowiadasz za czyny innych, moje dziecko. Pamiętaj o tym. A ten _durny_  śmiertelnik nie powinien był tego robić.— Wampirzyca prychnęła ze złością i pokręciła głową.

Nagle zamarła i sprawiała wrażenie, jakby czegoś nasłuchiwała. On sam słyszał niewyraźne, przekrzykujące się wzajemnie głosy i głośne, suche trzaski oraz huki. Tam na dole ktoś _walczył_.  

_Żeby tylko nie przenieśli się  na górę._

Zadygotał, nagle zrobiło mu się strasznie zimno, gdy pomyślał, że po takiej awanturze, której był mimowolną przyczyną, Snape zwyczajnie każe mu się wynosić. A on nie miał ochoty wracać do Dursleyów, albo do tej starej i przygnębiającej londyńskiej siedziby Blacków. Za żadne skarby świata. Nawet gdyby mógł zjawić się w Norze, to nie chciał narażać swojej przyszywanej, a zarazem prawdziwszej rodziny na niebezpieczeństwo.  

Długie, miękkie włosy spadły na niego niczym kotara w chwili, kiedy wampirzyca pochyliła się nad nim i pocałowała go w czoło z taką samą matczyną czułością, jaka go spotykała tylko ze strony jednej osoby, pani Weasley. Podobnie do niej Morgana zdawała się nie zauważać jego słabego wzdrygnięcia.   

— Nikt cię stąd nie wyrzuci, Harry. O to się nie martw. Muszę do nich zejść, zanim ci szaleńcy całkiem zdemolują bawialnię i hol.

_Skąd Morgana wiedziała, o czym myślę? Snape wciąż mi powtarza, że nie trzeba wiele, by znać moje myśli, ale przecież pracowałem nad oklumencją!_

Szczupła dłoń po raz ostatni musnęła jego policzek, a następnie wampirzyca podniosła i narzuciła na niego okrycie, które w jakiś dziwny sposób leżało gdzieś odrzucone na podłogę.

— Spróbuj odpocząć, kochanie.  Niebawem Severus przyniesie ci eliksiry i coś lekkiego do zjedzenia.

Harry jedynie wtulił się w poduszkę, zamykając oczy. Choć miał wrażenie, że niewiele ostatnio robi prócz spania, to wciąż czuł się bardzo zmęczony i osłabiony. Nawet za bardzo nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, odkąd się znalazł tu, gdziekolwiek był. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał tłumaczenia Snape'a, które  wciąż niewiele mu mówiły. A może był zbyt śpiący, by je zrozumieć?  

Z przyjemnością zapadał w ramiona Morfeusza. Nigdy wcześniej nie śnił o tak spokojnych i dobrych rzeczach. Szczerze wątpił, by były to wizje nasłane przez Wężowatego. Sny były zbyt _przyjemne_ jak na gust  _Tomcia Paskudy_.

 

**OoOoO**

 

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, Morgana znalazła Lucjusza jak najbardziej żywego. Stał w holu naprzeciw wyprostowanego mistrza eliksirów, dysząc ciężko. Mimo znakomitych umiejętności w dziedzinie magicznych pojedynków nie stanowił groźnego przeciwnika dla Severusa, choć ten zdawał się odrobinę hamować i nie wykorzystywać pełni mocy. Czarodziej nie był specjalnie poturbowany, jeśli nie liczyć przecięcia na lewym policzku i najprawdopodobniej paru niegroźnych kontuzji.

Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy sprawa tak się kończyła. Jednak tym razem Lucjusz popełnił poważny błąd i będzie musiał się mocno postarać, by Severus nie wypominał mu tego do końca życia.

— Cholera, ile razy mam powtarzać, że nie chciałem mu nic zrobić?! — syknął czarodziej, nie opuszczając gardy. Szybkim ruchem głowy strząsnął długie kosmyki z twarzy, mierząc Severusa lodowatym spojrzeniem szaroniebieskich oczu. — Nie miałem i nie mam zamiaru go skrzywdzić, rozumiesz? Przecież dobrze wiesz, że nie potrafiłbym…

— Rozmawiasz ze mną, a nie z naiwnym dzieckiem, Lucjuszu. Bądź tak dobry i oszczędź mi tych bzdur. Bo w to akurat  _nie uwierzę,_ przyjacielu. — warknął Severus, odsłaniając kły i po chwili dodał spokojniej, zwracając się do Morgany: — Żyje. Na razie. Choć nadal się wypiera, że dobierał się do Pottera. Więc jednak chyba nie pożyje długo. 

Lucjusz zamknął oczy i westchnął z miną urażonej niewinności.

_Za kogo Severus go uważa, to przecież nieporozumienie._

Fakt, zdawał sobie sprawę, że zrobił coś, czego zapewne nie powinien, jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać. Zupełnie, pokusa okazała się zbyt silna... Całkowicie odebrała mu zdolność jasnego myślenia. Zaślepiła, budząc w nim głęboko uśpioną bestię.

A ta tylko czekała, by się zerwać z uwięzi i znaleźć tę jedną jedyną osobę, która mogła ją zaspokoić. I, niech to szlag, _znalazła_.

Harry’ego Pottera.

A on, oszołomiony aurą chłopaka, omal bezmyślnie nie zniszczył tego, co jeszcze może się wydarzyć między nimi. Zerknął na stojącą w połowie rozłożystych, schodów wampirzycę,  szukając u niej wsparcia.  

— Morgano, powiedz temu przerośniętemu nietoperzowi, że... 

Snape ponownie wycelował różdżkę w Malfoya i nie minęła chwila, jak zaklęcie tarczy Malfoya nie wytrzymało. Siła odrzutu niewerbalnego zaklęcia rzuciła mężczyzną o ścianę. Czarodziej jęknął, dźwigając się do pionu i urwał, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Zakaszlał gwałtownie, opierając się o stojącą nieopodal i jakimś cudem ocalałą, niewielką komodę. Kiedy się w końcu odezwał, jego głos brzmiał słabo. 

— Niech to szlag!  Jak zwykle masz cholerną rację, Severusie. Przeszkodziłeś mi. Zadowolony?

Twarz Severusa nie zdradzała niczego, a jego nieprzeniknione spojrzenie przewiercało go na wylot.

— Wprost oszalałem ze szczęścia — wycedził mistrz eliksirów przez zęby, kierując się do biblioteki znajdującej się w głębi holu. 

 

**OoOoO**

 


End file.
